Issei the incredible Hulk
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: A change at birth, a change in life, one accident, what could change? A lot can, watch as Issei becomes the Incredible Hulk, and saves those he holds dear, Issei x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

 **This is a test chapter, nothing official yet, but I do not own Highschool DxD, but I do not own the story idea, I make the chapters and everything, but I do not own the idea is Jaune Uchiha the one with Swag, but it is time to get the story started enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/Time***

* * *

Pain...hurt...rage...my life has been all of this, ever since I was born, I had a abusive father who called me every day a monster for being so smart, and a kind and caring mother who was always supportive of me especially with my talents...oh I wish she was still around, but my father took her life away, and was arrested just a few minutes later when someone from house next to mine called the police as they heard the fighting, I wounder how loud the fight was...I would not know after all I was only four years old, a few months until I became five, that day really messed me up, but I had a home with my mother's brother and his wife, and there I made a friend who was a female we were friends for two years, I was seven when her parents had to move to Europe...another bad day in my life...got even worse when other members of my family died, leaving only me, my Uncle, and his wife, and about a year has past, I was the smartest person in school a bit above normal standards in in anything that involved sports and such, and in this time I was nervous to make friends, but I made one from my mind, but he was different he was the opposite of me in more ways than one, since he was more violent than me, and all he thought about was either fighting or killing...till one day he was gone...but he actually was not we became actually one person, and that scared me, because I do not know what I could with both my brain and the other guys bronze a bit, and not even a minute after I realized it my Uncle's wife died when a car crashed into the front of the law and hit her with full force, but after a while he was fine, but he was still sad here and there, and with it comes today I thought it was supposed to be a simple day, but I was dead wrong...

"Issei come here I want to show you what my team has been working on!" A man with flat brown slick back hair and brown eyes called as he wore brown slacks, black dress shoes, and a black shirt with a white lab coat on, and now standing next to the man is a kid who is named Issei at the age of eight soon nine with brown hair that was cut into a way that his bangs were barely showing, as he was wearing jeans, a red shirt, and black sneakers.

"What is that thing in the middle of the area Uncle Frank?" Issei asked the man, who was named Frank, as he smiled at Issei for a bit.

"That Issei is a gamma bomb, I don't really know what it can do...but I am told that it will help people, but just in case...I destroy the plans to make this thing, and...why is there a kid playing a instrument in the middle of the test zone?" Frank told Issei before asking a question that shocked everyone, and Issei just went to the door ready to get that kid out of there.

"There is no kid...just the end of your life's..." A voice spoke, and the whole room exploded, killing everyone inside, but it set of the bomb, just when the attacker left promising that he will find out how to make the bomb, but what he did not noticed was that Issei was still alive and is trying to get up, but got blasted by the bomb.

*Three years later*

"Come on you two it is not the end of the world." A girl that looks to be around 19 with black hair tied into to pig-tails and is wearing a pink magic girl outfit told two women that look to be around their early twenties, one who had silver hair, and is wearing a navy blue french dress, and the other had amber-brown like hair and is wearing a orange-yellow dress, both looked like they died...well the second one did, the silver haired woman just looked a bit sad, as they were at a restaurant that was outside in Paris.

"Well the problem we have is the end of the world for us Serafall, I lost my job as top maid and was not really Sirzechs wife, since his real wife finally became a high class Devil and my only job and promise in life gone, then there is..." The silver haired woman told the magic girl named Serafall, who winced a bit.

"There is my case, where my husband ignored me to the point where we divorced and took my only daughter, who hates both of us, and add to the fact that Grayfia was living in fake love when she wanted real love, and now I lost my husband to a slut..." The woman with brown like hair added, pointing at the silver haired woman named Grayfia who fell deeper into her chair depressed, just as the woman hit her head on the table.

"Come on Venelana, it is not that bad, it just means he was not worthy of you and-" Serafall started to tell the woman named Venelana, but was stopped when a boy who is around eleven bumped into the three of them running but looked tired, the boy had brown hair that also had a bit of black to it that covered his eyes, and was covered by a brown trench coat, and had beat up shoes.

"E-excuse me!" The boy called, making the three woman look at the boy shocked, but was curious about where the boy was going so they followed the boy, unaware that three hooded men where following them, but where the boy stopped shocked them it was a house that easily showed a sick person.

"What is he doing...he looks like a year younger than Sona..." Searfall asked a bit curious, while Grayfia and Venelana just watched the boy use medicine on a sick kid, and was doing a great job,but noticed that the boy got angry his skin bot a tiny bit green, but turned back to normal by breathing a bit, then after a bit he was done, and the people payed the boy and gave him their thanks to him, as he left but was meet with three women, making him a bit scared with his now brown eyes showing that flickered between brown and green.

"Um...P-please calm down boy...we were just worried that you got in trouble that is all..." Venelana spoked a bit in a hurry when she saw his eyes, but her words actually calmed him down a bit allowing his eyes to stay brown.

"That was impressive for a boy your age...um..." Serafall claimed, but stopped when she realized that she does not know his name, making the boy tilt his head a bit.

"...Issei...I am eleven years old if you want to know..." Issei spoke a bit nervous saying it, making the three women surprisingly had soft smiles.

"That is impressive, but where are your parents, or anyone you live with?" Grayfia asked, but got a sadden look from Issei, who pulled a hat out of his coat and put it on his head covering his eyes.

"Don't have any...they all died...last person in family was my Uncle...now I live alone, here now miles away from by birth place..." Issei breathed sadly looking away, as the three women looked shocked, but the three of them had to admit the boy was handsome for being eleven, and just imagining how he would be when he became older, made the three blush a bit, but before they could say anything three men with eight black wings and surrounded them.

"Well what do we have here? A Maou, the queen of a Devil king, and a woman from one the remaining pillars in the Devil society." One of the men spoke with a grin, but that was stopped when a woman with blonde hair came wearing a pure white robe and ten pure white wings, but was injured really bad, and was holding her side in pain before kneeling to the ground, but managed to be next to the three devils, and when she came by five more men came with ten black wings, making the three women gasp a bit at their power coming from the men, but Issei was growling and was breathing hard and fast, just as his heart beat increase to a unbelievable levels that was crazy.

"Gabriel!" Serafall spoke with surprise, as the woman known as Gabriel tried to stand up, but just couldn't.

"S-Serafall...we have to...get out of here...they easily out numbered me, and set up traps...I do not know how...but they made new ways to fight..." Gabriel spoke with a drain voice, making Serafall getting a teleportation spell ready, till she stopped and looked at Issei, and to her he was on the ground scared, but really he was trying to clam himself so he does not get angry.

"I am going to enjoy this...maybe we can have our fun with these girls before we-" The leader of the group started, till everyone looked at Issei roared and started to grow becoming not only taller, but more buff, and his skin started to turn green, with his clothes ripping and fell of, except his pants which grew with his body, and once he stood up he roared so loud everyone cover their ears to protect them from the loud sound. (Come on we all know what Hulk looks like, so why explain?)

"I-Issei...?" The Devil women whispered, but the man just ran with amazing speed that made everyone looked shocked, as they saw how the massive body move so fast, but that was not it, when Issei punched all the Fallen Angles with eight wings punch them they crashed into a wall all broken and in pain, making everyone shocked by the power Issei posses, but it does end there for Issei punched all the ten winged angles with amazing fast speed, and stop by hitting them into the ground, to only jump and fall at amazing speed killing all the Fallen on the ground, and once he was done, he looked at the four women who looked scared, then saw people coming, and with that in mind he jumped amazing leaps away from the city.

'Wait...that's Issei!' Gabriel thought with sadness.

*A few minutes later with Issei*

"Issei..." Four voices spoke, making the green man look behind him at a lake he was at to see Grayfia, Serafall, Venelana, and Gabriel looking at him, causing him to scoff at them.

"What...you...want...with Hulk..." Hulk spoke with a gruff voice trying to get words out, making the girls look at him confused.

"Hulk? But your name is Issei right?" Gabriel asked, which Hulk shrugged his shoulders.

"Hulk...like being...called that...while like...this..." Hulk claimed, which the girls raised a eyebrow at that. "Why...you here...? Going to make fun...of Hulk...?" Hulk added with a bit of anger, which surprised the women, but they shook their heads.

"No we are going to stay here with you..." Venelana replied, as all the women sat next to Issei/Hulk, surprising him, but he had a small smile nether less.

"Whatever...you...all...say..." Issei/Hulk spoke as they all looked into the distance.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, now tell me what you all think of this and I might make more chapters to this, but I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Monster and Hero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Years later**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter ready, so yes this will be a official story, so time to get the chapter started, now I do not own Highschool DxD, and I do not own the idea of the story it belongs to** **Jaune Uchiha, but I do the other stuff, so with that done on to the story.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"It is over you fools! I have won the battle, I have won, you may have defeated my pets, but in the end I shall win and destroy everything you love!" A voice called that belonged to the fallen Angle named Kokabiel, who was laughing like a maniac, as he looked down and saw a beat up Rias Gremory, her Queen Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, as well as the two exorcist named Xenovia Quarta, and Irina Shido, while at the side was a girl named Asia Argento who was scared, and was only a week since she became a Devil

"We won't give up...Kokabiel..." Rias breathed tiredly as she tried to get up, only to fall to the ground and started breathing hard, making Kokabiel laugh like a total maniac, causing everyone, except Asia and Irina to growl, but Irina just looked to the sky and saw something at high speed, till it broke through the barrier of magic and crashed in the middle of both sides, making everyone blink in confusion as they saw a pod, but soon Irina grinned, just as a green fist broke through the top of the pod then ripped it apart, to revel a green monster they could describe with black hair and blue like short jeans, as it's skin color was green, and was very muscular and stood about 7 feet tall, and once the new being looked at Kokabiel it growled.

"Hulk crush tiny crow!" The thing named Hulk spoke angrily, making everyone blink, till Kokabiel started laughing.

"You think you can beat me? Well you are wrong!" Kokabiel yelled as he threw a spear at Hulk, who just slapped it away, shocking everyone about how easy he swated the attack, before jumping really high and smashed Kokabiel into the ground with little to no effort, then fell and stomped Kokabiel into the ground breaking his spin in the process, making everyone wince once they heard Kokabiel's back broke.

"Stupid bird..." Hulk scoff as he was starting to walk away, but behind him Kokabiel was rising from the ground a spear ready, and had his wings turn into a tick like blade, and charge at Hulk, who spined around so fast and easily and clapped his hands together, making Kokabiel scream in pain, as his ears bleed out, and lost concentration on everything around him and fell to the ground twitching every second.

"That...was new..." Rias spoke lowly, as she tried to get up, Hulk turn tworads them and ran at them, till the last second Hulk jumped over all of them and disappeared into the sky.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked dumbly, but unknown to everyone Irina was walking off, and in a few minutes she came to a alley and picked up a bag of clothes, and started walking to the church, and once she was there she saw a boy that was 17 years old and is about 6'2 with brown yet some black hair, and dark brown eyes, with a fair skin tone, as he was holding some rather large jeans around his waist.

"There you are Ise-Kun, you know you could have told me you were living here." Irina told the boy named Issei, who had a bit a nervous smile.

"Well, I just moved here so you really can not blame me for not telling you, instead you should be happy I am telling you where I am living now." Issei replied, making Irina scratch the back of her head embarrassed, as she handed Issei the bag of clothes.

"True, now get dress before those four get mad two, if you are lucky." Irina commented, which Issei chuckled a bit, and got the clothes on, which was a white dress shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers.

'You know it is nice to see Irina again, but I remember what happened the last time we met, and man that was a strange day, since Grayfia, Serafall, Gabriel, and Venelana was there with me at the time.' Issei thought as he looked at Irina, while she did not notice him looking at her.

(5 1/2 years ago)

"You know it amazes and surprise me that you know how to drive." Grayfia spoke next to Issei, making him look at her for a second and saw what she is wearing, which was a French hat with her hair down reaching the lower part of her back, a dark blue coat, with a navy blue top, and a pair of dark blue jeans, with brown French boots, which Issei had to admit looked attractive on her.

"You say that, but you really aren't from all the things I can do, plus this is better than hitch hiking." Issei stated with a small grin as he wore jeans, and a white dress shirt, and nice clean shoes, which a giggle from the back caught his attention, and he looked behind him to see three girls, one was Searfall who's hair was down was wearing a blue top, blue jeans that could be mistaken for the color of black, black Britain style boots, and a black coat, and next to her was Gabriel who was wearing a white shirt, a white coat, blue jeans that were so light that it could be mistaken for white, and some cream colored boots that was made in a European style, and finally on the other side of Serafall was Venelana who was wearing a cream colored top, a brown coat, blue jeans and some gray colored boots made in a Russian style way, and they all took the appearance of 13 year old's but the way their bodies were the same, the difference was that they were the same height as Issei, and they changed their age as Issei was now 12 years old.

"True, your achievements went far to the point, to where you found a way to not make Gabriel fall, and found a way to hide our energy and such so no one can find us what so ever." Serafall replied with a small grin on her face, which Issei rolled his eyes in amusement.

"You know I love the company and all, but do you all have jobs or something to do in your respected place in the supernatural? I mean I know there has to be some job system as far as I know...right?" Issei asked a bit confused, which the girls looked at each other and explain what has happened and what their jobs were, then looked at Issei as he parked the car and the car stopped.

"Issei why did you stop?" Venelana asked nervously, as Issei hit his head on the drivers wheel.

"We are out of gas, and power, don't worry though I am not mad or hate any of you, I can understand taking a break from work," Issei started as he looked at Gabriel, and Serafall. "Or you lost someone you love," Issei added while looking at Grayfia and Venelana. "All that matters now is that we will be there for each other like family, and now I'm going to get power for the car, and some gas." Issei told the girls, who put a hand on his shoulders.

"No you don't, remember the last time you went to get gas?" Gabriel asked with a edge in her voice that cuts like a knife, making Issei gulp in fear.

"Come on! That guy tried to mug me while I went to do the job last time, and it got worse when one of you four tried, since they almost raped you!" Issei replied, but the girls gave him a deadpan face.

"You ripped the people in half, literally." Grayfia commented, making Issei start whistling like nothing was going on, making the girls giggle.

"Well their is a church her that we can go to, while Issei gets gas, since he is getting better at controlling his rage." Gabriel said, but the other girls looked at her to see if was joking, only to see she was not.

"...You know the three of us are Devils right...?" The Devil girls spoke dryly, as Issei left to get all the things they needed, while Gabriel sweat-drop as she looked at the girls.

"Did I say go to a church I mean let's go...shopping?" Gabriel replied in a question like way, making Devil girls giggle.

"Close, but we do not have a lot of money...well we do, but not with us, but not a lot to where we make and own twelve mansions, just enough for a house and to own it till we die, which-urm...lets just go look around." Serafall claimed, making everyone in the car laugh, including herself.

*A few minutes later*

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff..." Gabriel murmured, but as she looked up, she say a girl running in a white cloak away from something, but what grabbed Gabriel's attention was that the girl was bleeding and started casing after the girl, leaving the other's to head back to the car, not even noticing that Gabriel was gone.

"So it seems there are a few Devils, and a angle here...no matter, they can hide from natural senses, but not theses glasses..." A man spoke with ten black wings on his back, and wore black clothes that were covered by a black coat, then disappeared, from sight.

*With Issei*

"Ok, now with the gas done, all I need to do is replace the battery, then we are ready to go..." Issei muttered, till he heard a scream, and quickly moved to see that it was Serafall that screamed, and Grayfia and Venelana looked scared. "What happened!" Issei called in fear as he noticed that Gabriel is not there and looked scared.

"G-Gabriel is missing...and I sense a Fallen...who ever it was has power that is close to the original Lucifer..." Serafall replied, making Issei freeze before walking somewhere, making the girls look at him.

"Issei! You are strong don't get me wrong, and you get stronger on how angry you get...but do you think it is enough?" Grayfia asked, but Issei just waved his hand and gave them a small smile.

"You will just have to see, but one thing I have to say is...I'm always angry..." Issei spoke before turning green and jump to the nearest build, as his shirt, and shoes got destroyed, but his pants grew with him, making everyone look shock.

"That phrase should be in a movie..." Searfall claimed, causing Grayfia, and Venelana to faceplam.

*With Gabriel*

"Wait, hold on I want to help!" Gabriel called, but cloaked figure kept running, till a spear landed in front them and exploded, and knocked them back, as they crashed into a tree hard, and they heard laughing from above them, and saw a man with ten black wings.

"Heh, it seems like it is my lucky day, the famous Angle Gabriel, and a Excalibur user, hehhe-ugh!" The man spoke, till something punched him the sky, and the Hulk stomped onto the ground and growled.

"Hulk smash you to the ground!" Hulk called out and smashed the ground, which moved the girls hood to her cloak, showing Irina as the same age as Issei, but looks scared, while Gabriel just nodded her head.

'His spelling, pronunciation, and grammar is better than before.' Gabriel thought, as Hulk punched the Fallen into the ground, but was stabbed by a spear to the gut, causing Irina, and Gabriel to gasp, but stopped when Hulk got up, and broke both of the Fallen Angles arms, then ripped them off, and used them to beat the Fallen close to death, but what surprise both Irina, and Gabriel was that Hulk did not get wounded, but were brought out of there thoughts when Hulk threw the Fallen into the sky with his wings tied up by his arms, then huffed and looked at both girls.

"What?" Hulk gruff in confusion, but it made Gabriel giggle as she rubbed his cheek sweetly, making Hulk shrink back into Issei, who was holding his pants up, but felt embarrassed, but Irina gasp in shock.

"Issei...?" Irina whispered in silent shock, but both Issei and Gabriel heard her, and Issei looked shocked at seeing her.

"Irina, hey it has been a long time." Issei commented, but Irina ran forward and hugged him, making Issei surprise, but it made Gabriel a bit mad.

"I missed you Issei..." Irina cried into his chest, causing Issei to blush, as he struggled hold his pants up.

"You too...um...can you let go, cause I really can't hold my pants up with you hugging me a little to tight..." Issei spoke, which made Irina blush and let him go, as Issei was still holding his pants up, and Gabriel just narrowed her eyes.

"Let's just get Issei some clothes..." Gabriel grumbled, causing Irina to look at her, before her eyes widen in realization at who she was even if she looked a little younger than she was told or saw, making Issei chuckle and followed Gabriel.

"Wait for me please!" Irina called as she followed both of them as fast as she could.

*A few minutes later*

"Ok here are some clothes Issei, and may I say you should work on making pants grow and shrink with your body." Gabriel commented, as Issei wore a pair of white shoes, light blue jeans, and a white shirt, and a white jacket, making Issei raise a eyebrow.

"You did this since Venelana picked her own style of clothes I would have to wear, am I right?" Issei questioned, making Gabriel blush, but it made Irina pout.

"Well it is time to go!" Gabriel exclaimed trying to get out of suspicion, making Irina confused.

"Go? Go where?" Irina asked a bit confused, making Issei look at the ground sadly.

"On the road, I have no where to really go, plus I am surprise that you weren't calling me a monster after becoming that guy..." Issei spoke, making Irina look at him funny before shaking her head.

"Why would I do that, you saved me and Gabriel's life, so give me one good reason to hate you, so far all I see is the boy I made friends with when we were kids, well a few years ago..." Irina said, making Issei blush a bit, but it made Gabriel smile.

"I am going to brow her for a bit as we are heading to the car." Gabriel stated, as she pulled Irina close to her and spoke in a whisper like tone, which Issei raised a eyebrow at.

'I will never understand the mystery of girls...' Issei thought dryly while walking to the car, with Gabriel and Irina behind him walking slowly and talking quietly, until after a bit they stopped.

"Issei, I meant to ask where did you threw that guy?" Irina asked, but Issei just smirk a bit.

"A place he won't hurt anyone...called the sun..." Issei replied, while silently adding the last part.

(Flashback over)

"Is something wrong Darling~" Irina asked, making Issei blush from that one single word.

"You know I find it surprising that you girls are actually sharing me, even though I become the other guy when my heart beat rises still." Issei claimed, making Irina giggle at what Issei said.

"Yeah learned that the hard way, when you started losing a bit of oxygen during one of our kisses." Irina replied with a faint blush, but Issei just gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"No kidding...awkwardest time after we met again, on your mission in Africa." Issei spoke a bit embarrassed, but Irina looked a bit sadden.

"Not my favorite time, after all I learned about what you went through your life, and what the others heard..." Irina added in a emotionless tone, causing Issei to wince a bit.

"Hey it is in the past, there is no point in looking back onto it." Issei stated, making Irina smile a bit.

"I guess, I better head back, cause soon I am going to leave again, and so on, hopefully I can find a way to stay, maybe after the meeting that is coming...yea, but I better go bye!" Irina told Issei and gave him a peck on the lips before leaving, which Issei blinked before sighing and went home to his home he got, it was a house that he made, but became Hulk a few times during the process it was just a three story house that was colored in a nice tan with a basement and a attic, and as he entered, he saw Grayfia, Venelana, Gabriel, and Searfall wearing the same thing they wore when they were at the place Issei and Gabriel saw Irina, except now the clothes fit the age they were now in eighteen.

"Issei your back!" The girls cheered, which Issei smiled and gave them each a kiss on the lips.

"...You beat the crow Issei...my mate?..." A emotionless voice asked, from a girl that was eighteen as well, but was wearing a Gothic dress, making Issei smile and kiss the girl on the lips.

"Yes I have...Ophis." Issei answered with a big grin, which the girl named Ophis gave a weak small smile.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we the chapter is finished, now I hope you all like the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Harem so far- Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis**

 **Monster and Hero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey everyone I am back with a new chapter for you all, now let's get this story started, but first I got some questions to answer-**

 **Sasuke75249- I don't know maybe Grayfia at the most.**

 **Antifanboy- what is wrong with the harem? Issei made many women like him even if their age is really out there, plus the three Devil women were apart of the idea makers thought and I agreed to it.**

 **There with that done I do not own Highschool DxD or anything Hulk related, but I also don't own the story idea it belongs to** **Jaune** **Uchiha, but everything else belongs to me, so enjoy the chapter!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

(Flashback-A month after seeing Irina)

"Ok there are a few parts I need to get, and maybe I can bring some snacks, probably some gummy bears or something." Issei spoke to himself, unaware that someone was watching him from afar.

"...Not normal..." A young girl with pale skin, black hair, and eyes that almost have no life in them and is wearing a Gothic outfit spoke in a whisper, making Issei who she was watching shiver a bit and look around, till he noticed her and started walking away, causing the girl to tilt her head and started to follow him.

'Ok Issei, you are being chased by a girl that is around the same age as you...I think...' Issei thought while making multiple turns that can confuse anyone, and after a while he stopped and saw that he was at the place he wanted to be at, and sigh and tried to relax a bit, till he felt someone tapping his leg.

"...I want to talk to you..." The girl he was running away from spoke, making him gulp in fear, which he turn around and looked at her, while trying to calm his heart rate, which worked only a bit.

"A-About?" Issei asked nervously, which the girl looked at him and tilt her head looking at Issei with interest.

"...You are mine..." The girl stated, making Issei's eyes widen as he saw a snake about to bit him, but growled and grabbed the snake by the neck, before ripping it's head off, while not getting bit what so ever, and once he looked at the girl, she flinch when she saw his eyes change from brown to green in a blink of an eye.

"Never try that again!" Issei snapped, and started to try to calm down, but the girl looked at him with a faint blush on her face, which she noticed herself by looking in the window to see her reflection, and was even more surprise to see a bit of life in her eyes.

"...Sorry...I am just attracted to you..." The girl admitted, before blinking and covered her mouth, as Issei just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? We just met right?" Issei questioned, which the girl nodded her head agreeing with him.

"Yes...I sense your power a month ago, and it lead me here..." The girl answered Issei, who looked surpise, as his eyes turn back to normal.

"...So you are apart of the supernatural..." Issei asked, which the girl nodded her head.

"...Yes...I would have at first take you to help me get back my home...but I just like being near you...I do not know why thou..." The girl answered, causing him to sigh and enter the store, with the girl following him.

"You know if you are going to follow me can I at least know your name?" Issei asked a bit annoyed, which the girl tilted her head.

"...Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon..." The girl named Ophis spoke, making Issei smile and rubbed her head, making Ophis moan a bit for no reason.

"That is a interesting name, for a interesting girl." Issei claimed, but Ophis did not pay attention and just enjoyed being rubbed on the head.

(Flashback end)

'Ophis may have not change a lot, but her eyes are at least have life in them...well when around me and the rest.' Issei thought, but was brought out of his thoughts when Serafall tapped his shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"Are you ok Issei? You were spacing out a bit there after Ophis came, and when Grayfia and Venelana went to make dinner, while Gabriel...is playing cards with Ophis and they spoke something about finally having a advantage over the other for some reason." Serafall spoke, making Issei rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Nothing serious I guess just thinking about the past that is all." Issei replied, causing Serafall to roll her eyes at him with a amused look.

'You and the past, most people think about it, but I guess it makes sense that you would think of it, besides you are going to the school my sister and...well you know goes to right?" Serafall asked, which Issei nodded his head at this question.

"Yea, and knowing that my power...is leaking energy out I will be someone they will be after to add to their group." Issei claimed with a irritated look, causing Serafall to look at him with a pout.

"Ok, I might have tried to make you join my group, but it ended up with your power to destroy my rooks and pawns, and even my Queen pieces." Serafall told Issei with a pout, making Issei blush and petted her head, which in term made her blush.

"Uuhhh, right sorry about that, so any advice about what to do, cause I know that you know who would try to force me to be a Devil, since she had no guidance from both her parents...right?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow, which Serafall whistle a bit in awkwardness, but that only made Issei look at her with a look that shouted the words 'tell me', leading to Serafall to sigh.

"Ok, well her father would sometimes ignore her, but she has a good heart, problem with that is that her asking people to join her in her group is really poor...and sometimes think force is the answer, when there are many other ways to get someone to join, but either way she probably would do the same thing, but if there is one thing that is good, is that she does not kill people, seduce maybe, but a warning she is very suborn about things." Serafall answered with a sigh, causing Issei to rub his forehead.

"Hopefully she does nothing stupid to make me turn into the other guy..." Issei sigh in annoyance, which made Serafall giggle a bit.

"Dinner is ready!" Grayfia called out, making Issei grin at those words, while Serafall just laughed at Issei's reaction.

*The Next Day*

"Ok class, we have a new student today!" A teacher told his class, which made all the students start talking to one and another about what the new student would be like, the guys hopped it was a girl, while the girls hopped it was another prince, or if it was a girl then protect her from the boys, but in the back a blonde hair girl named Asia was looking around clueless about what to do or say, until everyone was brought silent when Issei walked into the room wearing black slacks, a black blazer, and is wearing a white dress shirt, and his hair war put in the style of the Hulk's.

"Hello everyone my name is Issei Hyoudou, and as you all know I am a new student in your class so please take care of me." Issei spoke in a calm yet nervous way, making the girls squeal, and the guys just yelled, making Issei surprise.

"Ok, so any questions?" The teacher asked, which soon one person raised their head, and it was from a boy with a bald like head, making the teacher sigh and nodded his head.

"So...WHY ARE YOU HERE!" The boy yelled, making Issei growl silently and eyes glowing green, which the guy noticed and flinch in fear.

"To get an education, plus I just moved here, no where else to go in a few miles, or something of the sort." Issei spoke in a irritated voice and tried to calm down, which the nodded his head slowly and sat back down, making the teacher sigh.

"I am sorry Mr. Hyoudou you can sit by the seat next to the window." The teacher told Issei, who nodded his head and went to his seat and went, as the Teacher went on with teaching the lesson he was teaching.

*After school*

'This is boring...' Issei thought, as he started pacing up, but was brought out of his thoughts when the females in his class were cheering for a boy that came in, making Issei blink, but then looked at the boys and while many of them looked sad, two of the boys were yelling and started punching the desk.

"Excuse me, but I am looking for Issei Hyoudou." The boy spoke, making Issei raise a eyebrow before realizing something.

'He is a Devil, but from which group, I don't have magic abilities, plus I kept the energy in my body calm so why does one of the Devil's here want me if they do not know of my strength...shit...introductions...' Issei thought, as he saw the boy walking towards him.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" The boy started, which Issei nodded his head, making the boy smile. "Nice to meet you I am Yuuto Kiba, and the president of my club wants to see you." The boy named Kiba added with a smile, causing Issei to shiver a bit, but followed Kiba, but gave a bit of his power out to which one person in general to sense it, but it came to an end when Issei entered a old school he saw three girls a white haired one, a black haired one, and a blonde haired girl that was in his class.

"Ufufuf! It is nice to see you Hyoudou-kun! I'm Akeno! Do you want some tea?" Akeno said to Issei with a seductive voice, making Issei sweat drop.

"Umm...no thank you, I just want to know what your president wants, since this is my first day here." Issei replied with a calm smile, making Akeno blink a bit.

"Oh, well you see she is taking a shower in the back." Akeno told Issei who nodded his head and sat on the couch next to him, while Kiba stood by the door him and Issei entered through, while the two other girls sat in the couch in front of Issei, but no one had to wait long since a red haired girl walk out of a room from the back with a towel that barely covered herself.

"Ah you must be Ise-kun, I am Rias Gremory." The girl named Rias introduced while sitting on a chair while putting her legs on a chair showing what was in between her legs, causing Issei to scowl for a second.

"Please put on some clothes it is inappropriate to do that in front of a guest, and I would like to be called Issei, thank you very much!" Issei exclaimed, making Rias stop what she was doing and blush in embarrassment.

"Right...anyway what do you know about the supernatural?" Rias asked, making Issei sigh a bit knowing where this was going, but was happy that it was going to be a discussion and not anything else.

"If you mean everything is real? Then yes, know about the war as well, so what do you want?" Issei asked casually, making everyone in the room look at him surprise since he said all of that with no trouble what so ever.

"Um...well I would like to ask what you are, then what is your sacred gear, and finally would you join my perigee? It is going to be your choice obviously." Rias questioned and said, which Issei just gave her a blank look.

"No, I will not join your group, I may be human, but I'm no idiot, and what Sacred Gear I never had one, I am just a guy with a special power, if we are done here then I shall take my leave." Issei replied with a smile and went to exit, but Kiba blocked his path, making Issei twitch.

"Why not, as a Devil you can get many things that humans can't, you can even have me." Rias stated with a sluty look, surprising everyone in her group, but Issei growled silently and his eyes turn green in rage.

"No! I thought I had a choice! So far I am seeing a self centered bitch that won't leave me alone!" Issei snarled, scaring everyone, except arias who didn't look different.

"Then you left me with force...Koneko attack!" Rias called, making Koneko nod her head with hesitation and was going to punch Issei, but he caught her gist and started to crush it, making her scream in pain, as everyone looked scared at seeing the young girl getting hurt.

"Leave me alone!" Issei yelled and threw Koneko through a wall, making her crash outside, with Issei starting to grow a bit and become bulkier, but stopped when a familiar circle appeared, and Grayfia appeared shocking Rias.

"Grayfia!" Rias called out in surprise, rage and sadness, but Grayfia ignored her and looked at Issei with a sad look.

"Come on Issei time to go home, I should have known this would be a problem..." Grayfia told Issei, who nodded his head slightly and they soon teleported away, leaving everyone in the room confused, except Rias who was pisseed off.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Another chapter done, so I'll see you all next time and leave a view or message on what you think of the story so far, but for now I'll see you all next time.**

 **Harem so far- Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis**

 **Monster and Hero**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter to this story, now I do not own Highschool DxD or anything related to the Hulk, I also do not own the story idea that belongs to** **Jaune** **Uchiha, but I do do the writing, now let's get the story going enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"You sure you saw her Rias?" A man spoke with red hair and is wearing a royal like robe, as said man looked at Rias, who looked a bit serious yet surprised.

"Yes, I saw her, she teleported away with a man who I was asking to add to my group, I do not know what type of relationship they have, but I can tell it is strong." Rias replied, which the man nodded his head and gained a thoughtful expression.

"Alright...do nothing for now, I'll head there myself and find him when I have the time." The man claimed, which shocked Rias a bit, but nodded her head and left.

'No you won't lay a hand on him Sirzechs...not in this life...' Serafall thought with a dark look in her eyes.

*The next day with Issei*

'Alright yesterday was a mess, almost killed someone...I really feel bad for Venelana, I mean to hear the way her own daughter acted is something no mother should hear...' Issei thought as he entered the school and looked around to see if anyone was watching him.

"You know you might have to be careful today Issei." A voice spoke, which shocked Issei and jumped to see Serafall right behind him with a sad look on her face.

"Serafall is something wrong...?" Issei asked worriedly, as he saw Serafall looked even more depressed.

"To me no, but you might be in trouble, Sirzechs is possibly coming here today since Grayfia was here, even though she is not his queen anymore, she still is not the most favorable person in the underworld, and most people want her dead since of her family, and he will find you since he is the brother of Rias." Serafall told Issei, who looked a bit ticked off at hearing what she said.

"Dame...alright thanks for the warning...hopefully I don't have to fight him, thanks for telling me though, I rather be ready to get the hell out of where ever I am before something like that happens, cause I do not know how to explain how I beat the living crap out of the leader of the underworld." Issei replied in a unsure, yet fearful tone, making Serafall look at him with a raise eyebrow before giggling.

"Yea, yea, but do not kill him, I would not like it that the whole underworld will be after you because he just wants to do...whatever he is planing...but please just do not kill him, even if he becomes a dick." Serafall exclaimed, making Issei look into her eyes and smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright I will not kill him...at least unless he insults one of you, but I really doubt that, I mean he does not have a extreme sis-con thing right...?" Issei replied questioning what he asked as he saw Serafall's face had a awkward look to it.

"Ummm...maybe a bit..." Serafall squeaked a bit embarrassed since she is the same towards her sister, making Issei sigh.

"...I got nothing to say now...this will be frustrating you know, but I promise I won't kill him...hopefully..." Issei told Serafall with a twitch, making her worried, but gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek and let him head off to school.

*A few hours later*

'Ok nothing bad yet...it is after school no one from Rias' group came after me, and no one suspicious talked to me, maybe I am worrying for nothing, I mean come on what are the chances that this Sirzechs guy will be coming here today or any time soon...no I can't easily let this go he could come and I do not even know...' Issei thought, but became frozen as he felt someone tap his shoulder, and slowly turn around to see a red haired man looking at him with a face full of wounder and possible confusion.

"Excuse me, are you Issei Hyoudou?" The man asked, making Issei freeze.

"Yes...may I ask who you are..." Issei replied nervously with his heart beat rising a bit and his eyes flash from green to brown every second, as the man looked at Issei with a smile and eyes of interest.

"My name is Sirzechs." The man answered, making Issei' gulp, and his eyes stayed green.

'Oh crap...' Issei thought bitterly.

*With the girls*

"So you mean to tell us that you knew that Sirzechs was coming after Issei and you did not tell us?!" Grayfia yelled at Serafall, who was taping her index fingures together, as Venelana was pacing around, with Gabriel, while Irina (Who Gabriel brought with her) was playing cards with Ophis but was nervous and angry at Serafall for telling them this information to begin with.

"Sorry, I thought he would tell you, and I had only so much time before I had to head back and before someone had to go and find me." Serafall explained, making everyone in the room sighed, but froze when they felt a power rise then disappear in a few seconds.

"We have to find Issei now!" Irina called out in a panic like tone, but before she could do anything Gabriel hugged her.

"I know we trained you to sense his energy after we found a way to do it, and so have the other girls...well except Ophis, but we need to do this with a plan." Gabriel told Irina, who calming down a little.

"Alright, what do we do?" Irina asked with a glint in her eyes that the other girls except Ophis knew what it represents.

"Simple, we go see what is up and hope that that neither of them killed the other." Gabriel explained, and teleported all of them to where Issei and Sirzechs were, but was shocked to see both men sitting down in a shop that had no one inside, and both men were having a drink, Issei with pink lemonade, and Sirzechs with a beer, and in the middle of both of them was a box of donuts.

"So you were not planning to kill me or anything in the matter?" Issei asked Sirzechs with a question like look, making Sirzech to rube the back of his head in embarrassment with a small laugh.

"No I just wanted to talk to you, and just ask how Grayfia is doing, I many not like her romantically or anything, but I do see her as a sister, and a plus is that no one really seems to notice that she is gone, only me, my group, and Rias knows, and me and my sister do not have a close relationship anymore, since she is mad that I lied that me and her were married, but I hear that you two are close." Sirzechs claimed, making Issei blush a bit at what Sirzechs said at the end.

"Well that is true, I love her as much as I love the other girls that agreed to share me." Issei answered Sirzechs question with a smile, which the girls that just arrived blush, including Ophis surprisingly.

"I can tell, after all they are right behind you." Sirzechs told Issei, who slowly looked behind him to see that the girl's that were living with him now were behind him with blushes on their faces, making him blush as well. "Well as much as I want to go on and on I need...mom?" Sirzechs started, but stoped cold as he saw Venelana, making her smile awkwardly at her son.

"Hi Sirzechs...how have you been...you know doing these days..." Venelana spoke not really sure what to say, while Sirzechs was in front of her not really knowing what to say at all.

"Umm...yea I do not know what to say really...you are shorter and younger than me now that this is really making it awkward for me..." Sirzechs claimed, but Venelana just rolled her eyes at her son.

"You were taller than me to begin with, now I heard what your sister is doing, and all I can really say is...I want to rip your father's throat out and chop off what makes him a man and eat all of that for making Rias how she is today." Venelana replied with a chilling voice, making everyone shiver at her tone, while Issei and Sirzechs just pale at the thought knowing that she might do that, but Ophis just tilted her head not knowing what is going on at the moment.

"Ok...well I have to say that I can actually see that happening, but I want to ask Issei for help...since the underworld and the other fractions felt a power surge a few seconds before losing track of it in the past couple years and yesterday since everyone felt it here in Japan they will look for him, but that is a warning to just be careful, I want help for father making a mistake that I want to kill him for, I need help to end a engagement Rias is force to do, since he thought that it would be good to have a man for her, only the guy is a complete arrogant, mother fucker, as well as a play boy who only finds Rias as...what is the world...ah yes a play thing." Sirzechs explained his reason for coming, as Venelana just narrowed her eyes with a dark look in them.

"What...if I see him soon I will kill him..." Venelana spoke darkly, but stopped when Issei put a hand on her shoulder claiming her down, which made Sirzechs surprise and happy to know someone good was with his mother...even though it was kinda weird.

"Yes well I know who you are talking about Sirzechs, but you can't change Issei, I might have accidentally tried with multiple chess pieces, but it did not worked and it broke all the pieces I tried to use..." Serafall told Sirzechs, whose eyes widen in realization about why Serafall asked for new evil pieces.

"That explains so much actually, but I'm not asking for him to be a Devil, no Riser the man who is trying to get married to Rias actually asked me to find the man giving off the strong energy and challenge him to a fight, and I told him he would lose, but he denied it, so we made a deal that if I found the person or being that was giving off the energy and he loses him and Rias will not be married, but if he wins...then he will not only get Rias but all the females in her group, and future members..." Sirzechs replied, making everyone gasp in shock.

"Ok what the hell...were you drunk or something?! Cause that was the dumbest thing I ever heard!" Issei yelled his eyes turning into a bright green color, as Sirzechs looked embarrassed about the deal.

"Well tectonically I was drunk..." Sirzechs told Issei, making him freeze and looked at him for a second before face palming.

"...Will you leave everyone in this room alone then...?" Issei asked while rubbing his forehead, which Sirzechs nodded his head.

"Sure, all you have to do is beat Riser that is it." Sirzechs answered, as Issei looked at Venelana who nodded her head to agree with what Sirzechs was saying.

"Alright, but no betraying or adding something that will end up with people fighting against each other." Issei stated, which Sirzechs agreed to and shook hands with Issei to show agreement between the two.

'Just ignore the Infinite dragon Sirzechs and you won't have to get into a situation where it...well she actually will probably have the chance to kill you.' Sirzechs thought while looking at Ophis, who really did not care about what is going on, all she wanted to do was head home with Issei.

*A few days later*

"Ok Sirzechs, you invited multiple Devil's here to a event, or fight, so who is fighting, and why do you need Riser?" A blonde man asked, who looked a bit older than Rias and had a bad boy look, but looked like a play boy, but Sirzechs just pointed at the middle of the battle field and there sat Issei wearing dark blue jeans, and a black shirt meditating.

"That boy is the one with the energy that we all felt for the past, so you got your wish, just remember the deal." Sirzechs told Riser, who just looked at Sirzechs for a few seconds before laughing.

"Oh let Riser guess, he does not like using that power huh? Well Riser will make him use that power." Riser stated with a arrogent smirk and left to head to the field of battle, but did not noticed Sirzechs rolling his eyes a bit before looking worried.

'Riser don't do anything stupid, I want to protect my sister, but I do not want to be the cause of your death.' Sirzechs thought as he saw Riser standing infront of Issei, who opened his eyes and looked at Riser with a raise eyebrow.

"Do not worry human you do not have to be angry, after all against a high class devil like Riser you would lose." Riser smirked, but became silent as he saw Issei's eyes turn green.

"Funny thing you say about being angry...it is my strength and...I'm always angry." Issei claimed with a grin.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone the chapter is finished, now here is the harem for now-**

 **Harem so far- Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona**

 **Ok so I am going to need help, I want to add some female gods into the story, so add your favorite female gods and the most I see on one of the gods pick I'll add to the harem, but until next time then so yea until next time.**

 **Monster and Hero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter for you all, and to answer the question about Kuroka being in the harem, well it is a maybe, at the end of the chapter I will be saying who I would not want to ask about, but on to the normal stuff, I do not own Highschool DxD, and I do not own the story idea that belongs to** **Jaune** **Uchiha, I am just writing the story, but besides that enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Alright let's go Issei!" Serafall cheered in her seat that was in a private area, so no one could see her and anyone else with her, while Ophis, Grayfia, Venelana, Irina, and Gabriel were in seats close to her, but Grayfia looked a bit irritated.

"He can't hear you from here, the room is sound proof." Grayfia told Serafall with a tired look on her face, making Serafall pout at her, but they were both interrupted by a female giggling, and everyone turn around to see a woman with black wavy hair, violet eyes and is wearing a red dress that reached her thighs, she also had matching color heels.

"You girls are mean, you didn't even tell me that Ise was going to fight the arrogant birdy I heard so much about." The woman complained, which made both Gabriel and Serafall frown a bit at the woman, while Grafia did not care what the woman who arrived says at all.

"Nice to see you as well Penemue..." Serafall replied dryly, which made the woman named Penemue pout at her.

"Is that how you treat a fellow sister? Hump! Well anyway I did contact the others, but they said they could not come, since they had some jobs to do, even so, they said to give Issei their support." Penemue started with a cute frown, but then became a bit serious after she finished the first part of what she was saying, which the girls hummed in response.

"That was nice of them, I wounder when we will see them again..." Irina spoke with a smile before trailing off, but Gabriel just gave her a unsure look.

"...Can we watch the fight...?" Ophis asked with a small tilt of her head, causing all the girls to look at her for a second, then nodded their heads and got their seats ready, so that they could be ready to see the fight, until Sirzechs entered the room with a frown on his face.

"We have a problem..." Sirzechs stated, causing the girls to raise a eyebrow at him, but once he moved out of the way they saw Rias and Sona, with both of their groups, along with a man that looked like Sirzechs, and a few other people that were wearing random clothes that made them confused, till they looked at a adult blonde woman, and a man that looked like Riser, which they concluded the man was Riser's father, making them conclude that the girls were apart of Riser's peerage.

"Venelana...?" The red haired man spoke, making Venelana give him a look of no emotion or anything, while Rias just gasp in shock, along with everyone else, who were surprised to see Venelana again, but were even more surprised to see that she took on a really young look at the moment, but Venelana did not care and just watched what was happening on the battle field.

*At the battle field*

"Anger makes you strong, huh...well Riser thinks that is dumb, and will show everyone that their is no one that can beat a Phenex!" Riser proudly claimed with a arrogant smirk, but Issei did not replied, but he did charge at Riser and punched him in the gut, which surprisingly made him fly back really far, till he hit a wall breaking it, making everyone watching surprised about what he did.

"...I thought that would be easy for him to dodge from...and that was not even my full power...I guess Sirzechs was wrong..." Issei spoke in a soft whisper like voice, while everyone watching was still shocked to see Issei easily knocked Riser back.

"You punk!" Riser yelled in rage as he charges to punch Issei, but froze in shock when Issei caught it and began to crush Riser's fist, making the devil scream in pain, but unknown to his Issei was growing in height and muscles, causing everyone watching to gasp in shock when they saw this.

*In the observation room*

"W-what..." Rias questioned in shock about what she was seeing, with almost everyone agreeing with her.

"Fufu, I real want to be dominated by him now." Akeno claimed with a faint blush on her face, but it only made Penemue look at her a second, but Akeno noticed and frowned at her and gave a cold look.

"Give me any look you want, won't change anything, plus even if you want to get that close to him, you can't I should know, I tried and ended up being thrown...I don't know about 80 miles away, without him actually trying I guess, it was not a fun day at all." Penemue told Akeno in a serious tone, making everyone in the room looked at her shocked.

"We will talk about this later Penemue...but yes she is right Akeno if you tried, you would only get killed, the only people that can match him in a fight are gods, and those were close matches, but a fair warning you do anything to hurt him, and I will kill you." Serafall spoke darkly with a glare on her face, which surprised the people that were not around her a lot, since everyone knew her as a cheerful person, but it really surprised her sister since she never saw Serafall like this, which made her curios what this boy that was fighting was like.

"I don't know about you all, but it seems he was holding back at the beginning." Gabriel quickly spoke trying to stop the tension, but it only increased it for the devil's in the room that are not around her a lot, but Irina seemed to agree.

"You are right Gabriel, but why do you think he is doing it?" Irina asked the angle, who shrugged her shoulders and looked at Grayfia, who caught the look and looked at the fight to see Issei turning green, with his clothes ripping off, except his pants which grew, making him the hulk again, which surprised both Rias, Sona, and both of their groups to see Irina, and to see Issei change into the person that helped them in their fight against Kokabiel.

"To test him if I am correct, since Sirzechs said he would be strong after their agreement, but since he is now the Hulk Riser will lose." Grayfia answered, but Venelana soft at that comment.

"Lose no, close to dieing, then yes that would be the answer to how this fight will end, no doubt about it." Venelana claimed in warmth, earning her a jealous look from her ex-husband, while Sirzechs looked a bit happy to see his mother in a good mood, but Rias she was scowling at her, but everyone stopped when they saw Ophis punching the air.

"...Go Issei..." Ophis spoke with a bit of warmth, making the girl's that are sharing Issei with her giggle a bit, while everyone else just raised a eyebrow at her, as she continued to punch the air.

*Back to the fight*

"Hulk will crush turkey..." Hulk growled, making Riser freeze and looked into his eyes and gulp hard.

"Cr-" Riser tried to say, but got punched in the face, but before he could fly Hulk grabbed his leg and threw him to the ground, then lifted him up and did it again over and over, until he got bored and once Riser was on the ground again, Hulk kicked him in the side and let him fly far away, while hitting the ground with his face a few times, causing everyone watching hiss as everyone saw Riser get a royal betting.

"Psh, weak fried turkey..." Hulk muttered, as he turned around and started to walk away, but Riser got up and started to shoot fireballs at Hulk for a full five minutes, and once he was done he started breathing hard, then began laughing like a maniac.

"Strong, huh, well Riser just proved that the Phenex will beat all!" Riser gloated with a laugh, but froze in place when he heard a growl, and slowly looked to see the Hulk looking at him with a glare, and did not looked hurt what so ever, before roaring into the sky, which scared a few of the younger Devil's in the crowd.

"HULK will crush you!" Hulk yelled at Riser, as he started running at unbelievable speed, but Riser could not react when Hulk punched him in the face, which would have made Riser fly, but Hulk smashed his fist on the top of Riser's head making Riser crash into the ground breaking a bit of the floor, which he broke the two broken parts and pulled them out of the ground, which they where the size of boulders, and began to hit Riser with them, plus if you listen closely you can hear multiple cracks coming from Riser.

"...y-you...b-bastard..." Riser groan in pain, as the Hulk kept doing what he was doing without a care in the world, until the material that was on the ground disappeared, but that did not stopped him from punching Riser over and over again, and he finally stopped when Riser stopped moving and backed up, but kept his guard up just in case.

*With the observers*

"Huh, lasted longer than I thought..." Irina muttered, which made Venelana looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"The only reason that Riser lasted this long was that he can heal really fast." Venelana replied with a annoyed look on her face, which Serafall and Grayfia agreed, but Ophis tilted her head at them, as Irina, Penemue and Gabriel giggled a bit at the fact that was true, but everyone else was looked at them confused and shocked at how they reacted to the ending of the fight or the better term a one sided fight.

"You have so much faith in a kid..." Mr. Gremory muttered under his breath with a frown, but was with a scowl from his ex-wife as she flipped him off, which shocked some people in the room.

"Fuck you, I will kill you with my bare hands if you say or do anything to him." Venelana growled with venom, making everyone flinch, except Ophis who looked uninterested in what is going on.

"Leave her alone dad, you know what you did, your not getting any second chances from her." Sirzechs claimed as he looked at his father then to the battle field where Issei turned back to normal, but this time he did not had to hold his pants up, since his pants shrank back to it's normal size, which made the girls that are sharing him surprise and happy.

"At least we don't have to go get him pants every time he transforms." Grayfia spoke quietly, which the girls agreed, while everyone else looked at them confused at what they were talking about.

"What are you girl's whispering about?" Sirzechs asked with a raised eyebrow, but was hit in the head by Serafall with a wand that came out of no where, which made everyone surprised at what Serafall did.

"That is none of your business Sirzechs!" Serafall shouted, while Sirzechs held his head in pain.

"Ok! Ok! I got it, just do not hit me again!" Sirzechs called out while waving his hands out in panic, causing Serafall to sigh.

"Whatever, I guess it is time to go." Serafall spoke in a tired tone, making everyone confused, except the girls she is around a lot.

"What do you mean Serafall?" Lord Phenex questioned with a raised eyebrow in concern, but Serafall didn't looked at him and just left the room, with Grayfia, Venelana, Gabriel, Irina, and Penemue close behind, making everyone confused.

"Well, at lest you won't have to marry Riser Rias." Sirzechs spoke with a awkward tone, but Rias frowned at him, and her father before teleporting away with her group, making Sirzechs give out a sad sigh at the response Rias gave him.

*With Issei*

"Hey girls how are you...?" Issei started cheerfully but after each word it became awkward, as Venelana looked pissed off, which scared him a bit, but was surpised to see Penemue.

"Let's just go home Issei, she is just having a bad day..." Serafall spoke in a worried tone, causing Issei to frown while nodding his head, but not before taking Venelana's hand and hold it with his in a loving way, which made her smile a bit as they all walked off to home.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Yea, not the best of fights, but considering that Riser was fighting...well yea, that is what I thought of, since a one-sided fight is the only way this would go, since Riser is to cocky, but here is the harem-**

 **Harem so far- Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia**

 **Now I picked these people to add, because I like the choices you all picked, and how they can act in the story, besides this to people to I would not consider adding are the people below**

 **No- Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Riser's peerage, Sona's peerage, Le fay**

 **Yea, small group, people That I might add are Ravel or Koneko, but I want to hear what you guys have to say, and how you all feel about Kuroka, cause after this, no more adding, but besides this I real want to thank you all for being here or there reading chapter's like this, plus once it get's to the Vali fight expect full power, but besides that I really hope to see you guys next time.**

 **Monster and hero**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter for you all, now on to questions-**

 **kyle152091- No just Hulk, but I am considering adding Abomination.**

 **Now, I do not own Highschool DxD, and I do not own the story idea, that belongs to Jaune** **Uchiha, I just write and come up with ideas, now with that done, let's finally start this chapter, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"You know you should head back to school." Grayfia told Issei, who was laying down on a couch.

"No I am good, when I went to school Rias was glaring at me, and tried to get me by myself, and so did members from her group, then there is your sister Serafall, she keeps looking at me, and sometimes her members glare at me wishing I was dead or something." Issei told Grayfia, while rasing his voice a bit so that Serafall could hear, since she was listening from upstairs, making both women frown at hearing his situation at school.

"That is a good reason actually...but you know you can't hide forever, it may have been two weeks, but you have to go to school again." Grayfia declared, while giving a look to Issei that he thought was cute, making him growl a bit before sighing in defeat from the look that Grayfia gave him.

"Fine...but I will go tomorrow, after all today is when parents go to school, and that is something I want to avoid." Issei replied, making Grayfia smile at him, but both froze when someone was running to them.

"What! What is happening at your school?!" Serafall asked with a shout, while grabbing Issei by his shirt, surprising the poor boy.

"Um...today is were parents come to my school...? Sometimes it would be older siblings too." Issei answered a bit scared, as his eyes turned green, making Serafall freeze and brought Issei close and kiss him on the lips for a minute or two, which Issei returned with passion.

"Thank you for telling me! You are the best!" Serafall stated before making a magic circle and disappeared, leaving a stunned Issei and Grayfia looking to where the only female Maou was.

"I feel like I made a mistake in telling her that will be the end of someone." Issei declared with a nervous smile, while Grayfia agreed with a small smile that was bitter, but both were brought out of there thoughts about what Serafall did by Ophis, who was drinking a can of soda.

"She is a strange one...but she is someone I'll protect..." Ophis spoke, making both Issei and Grayfia smile at her, as Ophis kept drinking her soda.

"Umm...Ophis who gave you that soda?" Issei asked, causing Ophis to tilt her head.

"Irina..." Ophis answered in a serious tone, making both Issei and Grayfia to sweat drop.

"Cool...well I am going to go take a nap, wake me up whenever..." Issei mumbled before knocking out, causing Grayfia to look at him with a sad expression on her face, with Ophis doing the same thing surprisingly.

"He is not better from that one time." Ophis stated with sad eyes, which Grayfia nodded in agreement with what the dragon god said.

"Yes, to think that there is a power that can destroy the world within him, and that power almost did kill everyone on the planet." Grayfia declared with a sigh, but did not noticed that Ophis looking at Issei with depression in her eyes.

"That is not fair...to become a weapon, just like I was..." Ophis muttered as she noticed that Issei was surrounded by a green aura, making Grayfia flinch at seeing that energy, but the two did not noticed that the other girls came into the room they were in and gasp at seeing the green aura surrounding Issei.

"...Maybe the meeting between the three fractions should be moved to another day, I don't like how that energy is acting...he went in and nearly killed may people in a group of vial people and almost took the world with it, I don't want him to suffer from anything like that again." Gabriel spoke with a sadden look across her face, but Venelana shook her head at what Gabriel said.

"None of us want him to face what he has to by himself, but if you cancel or make a change to that meeting, then I am afraid that they will know that something bad is going to happen, and if they connect it to Issei, well I guess you can get the picture, besides there will be three of us here for him, so you should...no have to go to it, if not for us, then do it for Issei." Venelana told Gabriel, who looked at the ground with tears threatening to come out.

"Fine...I have to head to heaven, Irina you have to come with me, since you will be on guard duty." Gabriel muttered with a sigh, causing Irina to frown and look at Issei, but gave a nod to Gabriel anyway.

'Why me...there is one thing I have to admit though, Issei you are a hero, a destructive one, that deserves the title of world breaker.' Irina thought, as both her and Gabriel went to heaven, and Penemue went to where her fellow Fallen leader was.

"I fell like today will be a tough day for him." Grayfia stated, as she glanced at Issei, making Venelana frown.

"I hope nothing bad happens." Venelana hoped, but only got a look from Ophis that yelled that something will happen, causing Venelana gulp in fear.

*A few hours later*

"Ugh...what happened...? Why do I feel like I have been drained of energy?" Issei asked himself with a groan, as he started to stand up, and noticed that he was by himself, which surprised him since Ophis always stayed in the house unless need to.

"Alright...I'm alone...wait that is right Serafall, Gabriel, and Penemue mentioned that there was a meeting between the three fractions...weird, I can understand why they are not here, and Irina, since she was assigned as a guard, but Grayfia, Venelana, and Ophis had no reason to go..." Issei muttered while analyzing the situation in deep thought, till he saw a note on the table that was next to the couch, which he looked at, and once he was done reading he looked at the clock on the wall and gulp in fear.

"Crap! I'm on my way!" Issei called out to no one, as he ran out of the house, with the note falling to the floor, which said that Grayfia, Venelana, and Ophis went to go help at the school.

*A hour or two earlier*

"...Something is wrong..." Ophis stated, as she sat on a one seat couch with a bar of chocolate in her hand, making both Grayfia and Venelana look at her with worry in their eyes.

"What is it Ophis? Is someone coming here to attack?" Grayfia asked as she got ready for a fight, with Venelana doing the same thing, but both of them stopped when the saw Ophis shaking her head in a 'no' fashion.

"No, it is the school...something is different about it...it feels distant then it should be..." Sophie answered with a frown on her face, making both women look at each other, then looked at Ophis with a glint in their eyes.

"If that is the case...we might want to go there, if what is there is not after Issei then he should be safe, but for right now we should go!" Venelana declared with fire in her, with Grayfia agreeing with her, but not fully since she wanted to make sure Issei is safe.

"Fine...we better go now then..." Ophis told the two, as the three disappeared in a black smoke, but before that Grayfia made a note about where they went with what time they left, and put it on the table next to the couch that Issei was on, and hoped that they will return before he wakes up.

*A few minutes earlier*

'This is boring!' Penemue thought, as she looked around the room, and noticed that both Irina and surprisingly Gabriel looked bored, but when people look at them they got into the act that they were paying attention, and Serafall was somewhat paying attention to what her, and Sirzechs's sister were saying about Kokabiel's attack, and then they talked about Issei as the Hulk, with the two sending small glances to the four girls that were close to Issei, one had rage, but the other had curiosity, yet annoyance in their eyes.

"Well with that said, how do the Fallen think about this?" Sirzechs asked Azazel, who had a calm smile, which made Serafall want to bang her head on the table.

"Well, Kokabiel acted on his own, I found out about it later and sent the White Dragon Emperor to deal with it, but of course I heard that some green man came and did the job a little to well." Azazel explained with a smile still on his face, making Serafall, Gabriel, and Irina to feel sympathy to Penemue for having a leader who did not take things seriously when needed.

'Oh boy and then there is that guy...' Penemue thought bitterly, as she glanced at a boy that is a year older than Issei, the boy has white hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a green shirt, black jacket, and chain jeans that were reddish, this was Vali the White Dragon Emperor.

"The way you are acting is really unsettling you know, besides you have been taking a lot of sacred gear users." A blonde haired man claimed, this was Michael the leader of heaven, but his words just made Azazel shrug.

"Well this meeting is not about criticizing me, but if it bothers you so much then I am glad to share my research, but this is not about mistakes being made, this is about making peace." Azazel claimed with a straight face, which surprised everyone in the room, except Vali.

"That is interesting coming out from you, but you want to know something first right?" Penemue started, before questioning Azazel, who just gave a small smirk.

"Yes, I want to hear what the White Dragon has to say to peace, and the green guy, which I know you, Gabriel, Serafall, and that guard of heaven know where the guy named Hulk is, so where is he?" Azazel asked with a smile, but became pale when the four girls were glaring at him in rage, but Michael was looking at his sister in shock since she was hiding someone, yet her wings never flickered from there usual color to black, yet the way she acts was different than before, before she was a bit careful, but now she was a little daring, but no one noticed that Vali had a look in his eyes that shouted that he will get a challenge.

"We tell you, and you die Azazel." Serafall stated with a glare that can make any guy shiver, which surprised her sister, who blinked at her sister's words in shock.

"Uhh...right...anyway-" Azazel started, till a explosion occurred, and everyone except the three fraction leaders, the strongest women from each fraction, Irina and Vali were frozen.

"What the heck." Irina muttered as she looked around confused, then looked at her friend Xenovia and wave her hand in front of her face and waved it, only to get no reaction.

"Strange, time froze, I guess that Bishop of your sister Sirzechs is the caused of this, leading me to believe that this attack was caused by a terrorist group that I have been researching." Azazel claimed, only to get everyone that was not frozen except Vali to glare at him.

"Now you tell us!" Penemue shouted, before sighing when she saw Azazel gave her a grin.

"Alright to be honest I didn't think they would attack, I guess I am wrong, but for now Vali go and attack whoever is attacking." Azazel told Vali, who have a bored look, but did what he was told by going into balance breaker and started taking down enemies left and right.

"So what is the plan now?" Irina asked in a nervous tone, only to receive silence from everyone, sine they were all thinking, till a explosion broke through the wall, and the person that was the caused of it was a tan woman, wearing reveling clothes, and had glasses, this was Katerea Leviathan.

"Katerea..." Serafall growled darkly, making everyone surprise at her tone, except Gabriel, Penemue, and Irina, who were also glaring at Katera.

"Hmm? This is a surprise, where is the girl that was happy all the time?" Katerea asked in a amused tone and smile, but that vanished when Serafall appeared in front of her and punched Katerea in the face hard making the woman crash into the ground hard and fast.

"I'll be better when you are dead..." Serafall stated, with a dark look in her eyes, and behind her were Gabriel, and Penemue, who had their wings out, and glared at the woman, while Irina attacked every enemy that came closed to the people who are frozen.

"True...but I want to kill her first, you will just have to deal with it..." A emotionless voice spoke, making everyone on the battle field to look to who spoke, and were shocked to see the infinite dragon in the air, with Grayfia, and Venelana next to her, which all three were glaring at Katerea, but one person was looking at Ophis wanting to fight her.

"Fine...but make it quick, otherwise I will kill her, I want payback since she is the reason that he had to face that kinda power within him for the first time." Serafall replied in a serious voice, which Ophis nodded her head and looked at Katera, who was smirking at her, making Ophis confused, till her eyes widen in realization.

"So you are here Ophis..." A voice spoke, making Ophis turn around and saw a man with orange like hair and had body like armor and had a smirk on his face, this was Shalba Beelzebub, and his arrive made Ophis frown.

"If she is here, do you think that green monster is here too? If so I want to fight it, and get payback from the time he almost destroyed us." Another voice spoke, this belong to a man that was wearing strange clothes, and had black hair, this was Creuserey Asmodeus, making Ophis frown deepen, before turning into a smirk.

I will admit, I was planing on killing you devil's one by one, but this just saves me the trouble, but the only thing I wish for was that Rizevim was here so I can kill him as well, but I guess that will have to wait..." Ophis claimed with a smirk that was not leaving her face, but that smirk faded when the three devils started to laugh at her, making Ophis confused.

"Oh Ophis, we always had a plan if we ever saw you again." Creuserey stated, making Ophis even more confused, till chains wrapped around her, trapping her, which made everyone surprise, but it made everyone even more surprised to see that when Ophis tried to break free the chains tighten.

"Don't even bother, you see Ophis these chains are made to trap people no matter how strong they are, of course there is the problem that it cost a lot of magic energy to even use this spell, and we might not ever have to use it again, cause you will help us like before, whether you want to or not." Katerea explained, which shocked everyone, but before the girl's could move the chain's around Ophis squished her a tiny bit, making the Dragon God wince a tiny bit.

"Move and it will suffer." Shalba claimed with a victorious smirk, which annoyed the girl's, and they only hoped that Issei does not come and go berserk.

*With Issei*

"Ok, I am here, now...why won't this thing let me through!" Issei called out loud, as he tried to get into the barrier, but found out that he could not, and once that did not work he started punching it, none his punches worked for a bit, but it did one thing...it made him mad, and after every punch now cracks started to form, and with that he started to grow, and started to become green, and his clothes started to rip, except his pants, which grew with him, and in a few seconds he became the Hulk once more, but is even more pissed off.

"Hulk Destroy Barrier!" Hulk yelled as he finally made a hole in the barrier, and with that done he went in and saw what was happening, making him even more angry, as he jumped and punched the three Devil's that had chained Ophis into the ground hard, and then stomped on the three with strength that could make anyone jealous, but Shalba was about to shoot a beam of holy like energy at the Hulk, but Hulk jumped out of the way and roared at the three Devil's.

"So we meet again monster, but too bad for you we have Ophis." Creuserey stated, but Hulk just glared at them, as green energy surrounded him and pulse out a tiny bit, but no one felt it, but the girl's saw it, and were scared about what could happen.

"Hulk, crush puny bat!" Hulk yelled as he ran towards Creuserey with unbelievable speed that no one Hulk size could reach without some serious training, and once he was in front of the Devil, he slapped his hands together, the only thing was that Creuserey was crushed as well, and the reason was that he could not run a inch, since he was a bit scared, but after seeing their comrade die, both Shalba and Katerea became pale.

"Y-you think just because you did that, you can take on two high-class devil's! Well you are wrong." Katerea shouted, while Hulk walk towards her slowly, making her nervous, and when she looked behind her Shalba made a portal and disappeared making her shock.

"Hulk, will make you pay..." Hulk growled, and punched Katerea in the face, breaking her nose and jaw easily, as she landed on the ground and slide on it, but before anything else Katera was blasted away by a a giant ice ball and killed her, making Hulk look up to see Serafall, Grayfia, and Venelana holding their hand out as if they aimed something, and they noticed that he was staring at them.

"What? We hated the bitch." Serafall claimed, causing Hulk to smirk, then jumped up to the sky to where Ophis is and break the chains with one pull while falling, which made Ophis sigh in relief.

"Thanks..." Ophis spoke, which Hulk nodded his head, and looked to where the three leaders are, and saw that they looked surprised, making Hulk scoff, but then looked around to see that all the magician looking people were down, then looked to see Gabriel holding a white hair girl, and a blonde girl it seems, and the second she put them down Azazel hurried and put a bracelet on the blonde's arm, making everyone in the meeting room to become unfrozen.

"W-what happened?" Everyone that was frozen asked in shock when they saw a giant hole made, but before anything else a white blur crashed into Hulk and pushed him back a bit before hitting the white blur, reveling it to be Vali in his balance breaker.

"Vali!" Penemue shouted in a pissed off tone, but Vali ignored her and tried to attack Hulk again, only to be punched into the ground, then get kicked in the side making him fly till he rolled on the ground in pain.

"He is not even trying...this is a great opponent!" Vali shouted, as his armored glowed, making Hulk roar really loud and charged at Vali, who had a hand out.

 **{Divide} A voice called, making Hulk glow blue, but did nothing what so ever, but it did made him fast, and with his new found speed he punched Vali in the face, causing his armor to get destroyed and only the wings to his balance breaker stayed, leaving everyone stunned.**

"He didn't feel the effect of Vali's sacred gear." Azazel stated in clear shock, but the girl's that love Issei were smiling and cheering him on, making everyone else have mix emotions.

"Albion, what happened?" Vali asked with a small amount of concern, only to hear a struggle of breath coming from his wings.

 **{Vali it would be best to leave now before things get worse, you can't divide his energy it keeps refilling every second, that and there is too much to divide, it is like trying to divide something with infinite energy.} The voice which belongs to Albion replied with a tiny bit of fear, making Vali scoff.**

"No I won't lose, the only way I see a way to win is by using it." Vali stated, as his balance breaker armor appeared on and glowed brightly, making everyone except Hulk to gulp.

 **{Vali, forget it , you won't win.} Albion argued, but Vali did not pay attention to the dragon.**

"I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God, I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream", I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy, And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise, Juggernaut Drive!" Vali called, and after each word his armor started to grow, and as it started to grow it looked more and more like a actual dragon, making everyone from the three fractions freeze on the spot as Vali roared, which Hulk replied with his own roar.

"Hulk will break you dragon!" Hulk called out in rage jumped at Vali, who used both of his arms, but that barely did anything cause Vali still skidded back a few inches, but Hulk did not stop there, he grabbed Vali's arm and threw him to the ground, before stomping on his face, but when that happened Vali threw him off and stood up and sent him into a wall, but that just kept pissing Hulk off, since Hulk came out and roared louder, and ran at Vali and sent him flying by sending a punch that bent some part of the chest, making everyone surprise, but when he continued punching Vali in the chest there were marks of Hulk's fist on Vali's chest, but they soon noticed that after every second the punches kept getting stronger and stronger, until something finally snapped and Hulk glowed green and punch Vali in the face, making a massive explosion making people blind, and after a few seconds the people watching saw Issei standing in front of a bloody Vali, and Issei's pants shrank back to fit his waist, and his eyes were pure green.

"Holy shit..." Azazel muttered in surprise and went into deep thought, but was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Gabriel, Penemue, Serafall, Irina, Venelana, and even Ophis running to Issei to check if he was ok.

"So this is the...Hulk..." Michael questioned with a awkward smile, making Sirzechs smile, but they both looked up to the sky when someone broke the barrier and landed on the other side of Vali.

"Alright Vali, it is time to-Shit! What the hell happened!" A man wearing red armor asked in shock, then looked up to see everyone looking at him, causing the guy to sweat, and teleport both him and Vali away, making Issei raise a eyebrow.

"Alright, I am done, I just feel drain as fuck..." Issei stated under his breath, which the girl's heard and nodded their heads and look at him to see him still pulsing out green energy.

"Sorry guys, but this guy is going to need help to calm down, so deal with whatever you have to, and I will see you later." Serafall told the three fraction leader's, who all nodded their heads to not get on their bad side, and the second they left Rias growled.

"Me and my group are leaving, goodbye." Rias stated before disappearing, making Sirzechs sigh.

"Things are just going to more complicated later..."Sirzechs muttered, which both angels agreed.

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **There we go, now I hope you all like the chapter, and the Harem if finally complete, I had people send me messages about it, and now the harem is finally done, so yea I hope you all like the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Harem - Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Monster and Hero**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, but before anything else on to questions being answered-**

 **Talonsen- That is a good point, but I just plan to make Hulk able to use World Breaker, cause that form of Hulk is more stronger, or equally as strong as Great Red, and Ophis, if not Shiva, as for the cause of Hulk for Issei, the same as Bruce, but Issei hide all the thoughts of Hulk well, until the gamma hit him, and release all that emotion he hid.**

 **Ok, with that done, let's get this story on the role, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything related to the Hulk, I do not own the idea, that belongs to** **Jaune** **Uchiha, all I do is write, but with that done, let's get this story started, so enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

(Flashback- 3 months after meeting Ophis)

"Ok this is the place, Issei tried to help Ophis when she got kidnap, it was a good thing we got those security camera's." Serafall told everyone around her, till they heard an explosion from far away, and in not even a second the ground started to shake violently, and the grass around the area were starting to die, and before they could do anything hurricanes started to form destroying everything around them, and in a flash they saw Issei as the Hulk, but his eyes were pure green, with his veins glowing a really bright light green, and his skin glowed green as well, but he grew at least a foot, while holding Ophis in arms, but no one could look a bit longer since everyone with Serafall blacked out, not knowing what is going on around them, with one sentence in their mind 'World Breaker Hulk'.

(Flashback end)

"Ugh..." Grayfia groaned , as she woke up and looked around, till she saw Issei asleep on the bed he and the girl's were sharing as he glowed green, making Grayfia frown. "That form takes a lot out of him, Ophis said that the form he had back then was as strong as her and great red...to think that power is in his veins..." Grayfia sighed in sadness.

"I have that dream every night." Serafall spoke suddenly, which did not surprise Grayfia one bit.

"So do I, but you noticed that this time was different...it is as the 'Hulk' is learning, learning who is an enemy and who is not, I am wondering on what will happen now." Grayfia muttered, but looked at Serafall when she put a hand on Grayfia's shoulder.

"Then if anything happens, we will deal with it together." Serafall told Grayfia, making the silver haired woman smile, and hod her head, before trying to go to sleep, with Serafall close behind.

*Two weeks later*

"How was school after the meeting Issei? I know it is late to ask, since school has ended for a while, I just want to know what you dealt with." Venelana asked with a worried tone, which made Issei sighed in tired voice.

"Other than getting death glares from Rias, then everything is fine." Issei replied in calm tone, making Venelana flinch at what Rias has been doing.

"I do not know why she is so angry, I thought she would be happy for me, or accept you as a friend, but nothing like this..." Venelana spoke with depression in her voice, causing Issei to look at her in worry.

"It is fine, it does not bother me, I wish she would not, but there is nothing any of us can do for now since there is a good chance that she won't talk to us, so relax for now, cause we are here to support you." Issei told Venelana, which calmed her down a bit, making her relax even more when he hugged her from behind, but it end a minute later when Serafall poked Issei in the back of the head with a wand, which made them both look at her, and were surprised to see that she was wearing a black dress, with her hair done, bright red lipstick on her lips, with a tiny bit of eye shadow on her eyes, while she also wore black heels.

"Ise, I need to ask you something...in private." Serfall asked Issei, which Venelana took the hint, and unwillingly left the room, making Issei look at Serafall with a small blush on his face.

"So what do you want to ask Serafall?" Issei asked the Maou, who looked a bit red, but grabbed her nerve.

"I want to ask would you like to join me to the dance in the underworld...it is well a gathering, and I thought we could go on a...date!" Serafall squeaked, which surprised Issei, but as he thought about it he realized that the last time he went on a date everyone agreed if I was going to go on another date it would be with either Serafall or another person, so he hummed at the thought, before giving Serafall a big smile.

"Sure, just let me go get my suit, and we can go." Issei told Serafall, before going upstairs to get his suit, while Serafall had a big bright smile on her face.

"It has been a long time since we had a date, I remember our first one...though it was at a cafe it was sweet." Serafall whispered with bliss in her voice, till she heard foot steps, and blushed when she saw Issei wearing a black suit, a white dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a black tie, while he gave Serafall a bright smile.

"Alright, I am ready to go." Issei told Serafall, who gave him a quick smile, as both of them was consumed by a magic circle making them disappear.

*Unknown location*

"Here we are!" Serafall cheered, while Issei looked a bit amazed.

"This actually looks amazing, it's like a hotel." Issei awed, causing Serafall to grin and lock her arm with his.

"Yep, now let's go!" Serafall cheered with a smile, making Issei smile as well, as they went inside and in a few minutes they were in a room filled with people dancing, talking, or whatever, but when people saw them they were shocked about what they saw, they were amazed at what Serafall was wearing, but they were shocked to see that she with a human.

"Ok, everyone is staring..." Issei muttered with a nervous tone, which made Serafall frown and glared at everybody around them, scaring them, leading to Serafall smirking in victory, but the smirk Issei saw was cute to him, so he gave Serafall a kiss on the cheek, making her blush in embarrassment, but smiled anyway.

"You know you owe me a dance come on!" Serafall told Issei, while dragging him to the dance floor, making Issei smile a bit.

*After the dancing*

"...That was tiring..." Issei breathed, till he noticed someone was behind him, and turned around to see a familiar red headed girl.

"...Why my mother?" Was all that Rias asked, but Issei knew what she was saying and sighed.

"Because she was there for me, that thing I turned into was the cause of why I do not get close to people, I'm a monster to some people, but to others I am a hero, yes your mom loves me, and the person you thought married your bother shares the same feelings, and I accepted, Grayfia I know you don't hate her, but your mom doesn't either, your father mess up badly, now can we please forget this nonsense and try to become friends, it hurts your mom that you are acting cold, so what do you say?" Issei replied in an honest tone showing nothing but the truth and his opion, making Rias think for a bit about what he said for a bit.

"Sure, we can try...I do not know when we will be on good terms, but I want to see what kind of person you are, and if you are able to protect my mother." Rias stated with a straight face, making Issei grin at her.

"Well it is better than nothing I say." Issei claimed, which Rias gave him a faint smile before walking away.

"Alright, see you later." Rias simply said, which Issei finally noticed that she was wearing a red dress, making him raise an eyebrow at that.

"Why red, I mean it looks good, but why not white, eh, not my problem." Issei muttered to himself, till he noticed someone was looking at him, and found out that it was someone that looked the same as Riser, making him guess it was his sister, who was giving him a few looks that he did not understand, before walking up to him looking a bit nervous.

"Are you the same person that beat my brother?" The girl asked, which made Issei raise an eyebrow at what she asked and confirmed that this girl is Riser's sister.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" Issei asked with a tilt of his head, making the girl blush a bit.

"N-no, I am Ravel, you really gave my brother a beating...and I wanted to thank you, he has been getting over confident, that it was getting annoying, so thank you." Ravel answered with a blush still on her face, causing Issei to look at her a bit shocked about what she said.

"Umm...no problem, is there something else you wanted to ask?" Issei asked her once more, making Ravel blush more.

"Yes, I wanted to ask if you would like to have tea and cake with me..." Ravel replied in a low tone, which he heard and smiled at her.

"Sure, I would like that." Issei told Ravel, who looked at him in shock, before smiling brightly.

"R-really, a-alright...umm, bye!" Ravel awkwardly replied, before going off to somewhere, leaving Issei to think about what just happened.

"Strange girl, but unique in her own way..." Issei mussed, before seeing someone else looking at him, this was Sona Sitri, Serafall's younger sister, but once he waved at her, she got closer to him and looked him up and down, trying to find something, making Issei look confused about what she was looking for.

"...You are strange, you have very powerful women on your side, who can destroy the world in one call, yet you don't, why?" Sona asked Issei, causing him to confused about what she asked.

"That is dumb, why destroy, I will admit that there are people that I don't like, but the world still has beauty and that is something I want to protect, besides I don't want to use anyone like a toy or puppet, they were there for me, and I will be there for them." Issei answered Sona, which made her look at him for a few seconds, then nodded her head.

"I feel like one day we will play each other in a game of chess." Sona told him with a small grin, which made him confused, as Sona walked away, allowing Serafall to appear behind him a little confused about what her sister said.

"What did Sona want?" Serafall asked with a surprisingly calm tone, but Issei just gave her a look that said 'I don't get what your sister told me'.

"To play chess, for some reason, which I do not understand one bit." Issei answered, which shocked Serafall.

"Really? Huh, that is strange...oh, no why?" Serafall wondered till she sensed something, and dragged Issei to what she sensed, and in a few minutes they were both in front of a woman with black hair, with cat ears, and two cat tails, and had yellow cat eyes, as she wore a kimono, and once she noticed the two she was shocked to see them.

"Issei? Serafall? W-what are you doing here?!" The woman asked in shock and fear, making Serafall narrowed her eyes.

"I was enjoying my date with Issei, till you decided to come here, now why are you here, I have been keeping the underworld off your back a few times, and been trying to make others see the evidence that you are innocent, without trying to make sure there are no connections to me, yet you are here at a party where everyone can sense you Kuroka!" Serafall hissed, causing the woman named Kuroka to flinch realizing what she just said, while Issei was having a can of soda deciding not to get involved since Serafall was angry, and he would not mess with an angry Serafall.

"I just wanted to get my sister, I was lucky that Bikou was still taking care of Vali, since he still is injuired, and I believe Issei was the cause of that, leaving everyone in my team worried...that and I wanted to ask my sister what Issei looked like as...him..." Kuroka replied with sadness in her tone, and Serafall knew what Kuroka was talking about.

"...Yes, he was almost 'world breaker' while losing control." Serafall told Kuroka bitterly, who looked even more worried about what was going on.

"Wow...it seems that he is trying to lock that power up, cause if he did not you would not be here...no offence." Kuroka replied a bit stunned, while Serafall looked away hating that she was right.

"Yea...but you should go, me trying to warn you will make people wounder where I went or if something happened to get my attention, or something else, but please for now go." Serafall pleaded, making Kuroka frown.

"Fine...but I want to see my sister the next time we meet." Kuroka claimed with a frown, before kissing Issei on the cheek, then left.

"Well that went better then I expected, it is late though, if we are lucky the party might still be going, but for now, let's just go home...I rather go home then talk to a lot of people that only have business in their mind." Serafall told Issei, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I wounder what is for dinner." Issei replied with a amused tone, making Serafall smirk.

"We could go out and eat, the night is still young." Serafall claimed, causing Issei to laugh.

"That sounds nice." Issei said, as Serafall locked arms with him, and they both disappeared in a magic circle.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, I decided to go slow in this chapter to introduce Kuroka, and to get Issei and Ravel to meet, as well as other things, but I hope you all liked the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Harem - Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Hero and Monster**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with the next chapter to the story, and before I continue, it is time for the usual thing, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything related to the Hulk, heck I do not even own the story idea, that belongs to** **Jaune** **Uchiha, all I do is write, now with that said and done let's get this story started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Ok yesterday I understood why I had to come, but why do I have to come here today?" Issei asked Serafall, who looked the door in the observation room they were in, with the other Maou's and Azazel, who looked at the two with amused looks on their faces.

"Simple, someone is coming here, someone you know, and Penemue was supposed to be here, but Azazel there made it impossible since she had paperwork to do." Serafall answered Issei, who shivered at hearing the word paperwork.

"Alright...so who do you think is going to win this rating game?" Issei replied, which lead to both Sirzechs and Serafall to glare at each other, making Issei regret asking the two.

"I say Rias, since the moment she came home, she asked for my help with her magic, then there is the training she got from Azazel, with the fact that he helped her peerage in their own training." Sirzechs told Issei, who nodded his head in hearing that, and from what Penemue did he was a good teacher.

"That might be, but Sona will win, she has been training longer than your sister, and she has more people in her group, that and they are magical trained and physically trained to a bit." Serafall claimed proudly, making Issei think about what she said and thought about both groups for a bit, and had to admit that this will be a hard choice to say who would win this ratting game.

"That is interesting, from what you both are saying this is a tough choice, but I think the winner would be the one that has the strongest will and motivation to win." Issei spoke with a thoughtful look on his face, making everyone look at him with smiles of recognition, except Serafall and Sirzechs, who were glaring at each other, but that was stopped when someone started to laugh.

"That is the most reasonable thing to say brat!" A old man who was wearing a robe, a hat that and had a long white beard chucked with a amused tone in his voice, causing Serafall to sigh a bit in amusement, while a woman next to the old man was seen by Issei who looked a bit shocked to see the woman, who was wearing a business suit, and had silver hair.

"Rossweisse?" Issei questioned with surprise, but all he got in response was the woman now known as Rossweisse to walk up to him, and gave him a hug, then kissed Issei on the cheek, making him blush, and everyone else with the exception of Serafall and the old man who were laughing, were surprised to see the woman walk up to Issei hug him then kiss him on the cheek.

"Ummm...wild guess, she is apart of his harem, right?" Azazel asked with a shock look, which answered by Serafall grinning at him.

"Yep! It was a few years ago, but that is a story for another time, since Serafall promised me that I can have Issei for the day!" Rossweisse exclaimed with a smile, before her and Issei were engulfed into a magic circle and were being teleported to who knows where, leaving the people that didn't know the story shock.

"So is this rating game starting soon?" The old man questioned with a grin, which snapped everyone's thought to what he said.

"Always the same, huh...Odin?" Serafall replied, only for the old man, now known as Odin to smirk at Serafall, before taking a seat in a chair.

"You bet! There is nothing in this planet that is going to change me!" Odin exclaimed with a toothy grin, making Serafall shake her head at the old man's act.

*With Issei and Rosseweisse*

"It has been a long time since we went to a nice cafe like this, huh Rose?" Issei asked Rossweisse, who gave a small giggle and blush to what Issei said.

"Yes that is true, I do not like things expensive, you can call it a flaw of mine, but that is the way I like some things." Rossweisse claimed with a bitter smile, but that just made Issei roll his eyes at what she said.

"Maybe, but sometimes going to a nice cafe is better than going to really expensive place, I mean most of the prices these days for some simple stuff, it is outrageous." Issei replied with a sigh, making Rossweisse nod her head in agreement, before taking a sip from the tea she had ordered a bit ago.

"True, but some places are actually making many simple things people can get at low prices at one place, but is double if not tripped at another place, and people go the expensive one cause they think it is better most of the time." Rossweisse added with a roll of her eyes, causing Issei to scoff at how some people think about what to buy these days, but he could not help but thought of the time he meet Rossweisse, it was interesting to to say the least.

(Flashback- Four years ago)

"Here we are Issei!" Serafall cheered, as she looked like a fourteen year old girl wearing what she is wearing in the present, and next to her was a thirteen year old Issei, who was wearing a black coat, dark blue jeans, a navy blue shirt, and black and blue sneakers.

"Ok, so you took me to a beautiful lake for a picnic, not that I am complaining or anything, but does this area belong to a group of supernatural beings?" Issei asked Serafall, who rubbed the back of her head with a nervous chuckle.

"Yea...but they won't mind, I mean, no one ever comes here anymore, that and this place is hidden from people, so I think we are good." Serafall claimed with a smile, but stopped smiling when a spear almost hit her, causing the two to look behind them to see an army of men ready for battle.

"Serafall you-" A man started, but froze literally when he had a spear of ice in his gut, making him gasp, and looked at Serafall, who looked pissed off as hell, while Issei just tilted his head.

"You assholes are not ruining my date with Ise!" Serafall yelled, as she had her wings come out and flew at the army at high speed, and started to kill each person, but blew them away from the lake so their blood would not fall into it, while Issei started to set up the picnic not really caring what is happening, till he heard Serafall landing behind him not sounding or looking tired at all, it actually looked like she barely got a warm up.

'She is stronger than when I met her, her power is almost double the amount from the power she had before meeting me.' Issei thought with a small smile, before handing Serafall a sandwich, who gladly accepted it and started to eat after sitting down, with Issei joining her, but they were once again interrupted when three people landed by them.

"Don't you dare, just wait till we are done with our picnic, or I will kill you." Serafall spoke in a dark tone, which surprised the three people that just arrived, but they just nodded their heads and let both Issei and Serafall continue their picnic until they were done, which was only a few minutes, and once they were done the two started to pack things up, then made a hand gesture for them to talk.

"Well it is a surprise to see you here Serafall, and I can see that you got yourself a boyfriend, but I have to ask why are you here?" A old man spoke, while stroking his long white beard, but Serafall just looked at the man with a tilt of her head.

"I came here for a picnic, that is all, but I should ask why you are here, with Thor and a girl three years older than Ise, Odin." Serafall replied with a raised eyebrow, causing the old man now known as Odin to chuckle at what Serafall said.

"Well I found out that we had some traitors that were going to some group, I don't know the full details about it yet, but by the time I was getting ready to find and deal with them, I found you using a lot of magic energy I sensed to wreck someone or something, and seeing as there are some dead bodies that I can see on the other side of the lake, I can guess that you did the job for us, so thank you." Odin answered Serafall, who gave him a smile, but Thor walked towards Issei examining him up and down trying to look for something, which confused everyone around him.

"I don't get it, what is up with this human, I can understand that people of great strength from the supernatural would like a human, but by my father's word this human is different than others, it is like something is locked within him." Thor spoke with confusion, who is a blonde wearing armor from his home, and a red cape on his back, and in his right hand was a hammer, making Issei raise an eyebrow at him, while Serafall giggled at what Thor said, but Odin and the woman who has silver hair looked confused.

"Well don't judge a book by it's cover, since Ise here is strong in his own right, I don't know his full strength, but it is really high." Serafall told Thor, who raised an eyebrow, and looked at Issei for a second, before hitting him with his hammer, causing Issei to fly, surprising everyone on what Thor did.

"Thor! You just hit a kid!" The silver haired woman exclaimed in shock and rage, but Thor just shrugged, then realized what he did and looked at Serafall, who looked at Thor in pity, which made the three confused about why she gave that face.

"You just made your gave Thor, that is certain when you used that hammer of yours." Serafall told Thor, who looked confused, till him, Odin, and the silver haired woman heard a loud roar that sent shivers down their spins, but for Thor it was a shiver of excitement.

"Rossweisse, is there any dangerous beast we never heard of that is here?" Odin asked the woman, now known as Rossweisse, who shook her head 'no', making Serafall smirk, and in the next second the Hulk fell from the sky and landed in front of the four of them, making Odin and Rossweisse look shock, while Serafall looked calm and had a smile on her face, but Thor he was grinning at Hulk and hoped for a good challenge.

"Hey Hulk, smash." Serafall spoke, making Hulk look at her, till he grinned, and looked at Thor, and punched him, making the god fly hitting some trees in the process, shocking both Odin, and Rossweisse, but Serafall just whistle at the punch Hulk made, and watched as Hulk jumped after Thor.

"Ummm...who was that?" Odin asked Serafall, who gave him a confused look.

"That was Ise, but me and the other's just call him Hulk in this form, we kinda heard what was the cause of this form, and it is not really good." Serafall answered in a bitter tone, which both Odin and Rossweisse noticed and raised an eyebrow not knowing what happened, but the three froze when they saw Hulk getting hit twoards them, but he landed in front of them, as Thor flew down looking a bit bruised up.

"Ha! That all you got you beast, I've took down more dangerous enemies then you, and-" Thor started to rant, till Hulk grabbed a boulder that was next to him, and threw it at Thor, who backed away, a bit dizzy from the hit, which allowed Hulk to charge in and slam Thor into the ground, before kicking him away, and began to charge after him in rage, surprising the three people who were watching.

"Huh, well I did not see that coming..." Serafall commented, which Rossweisse nodded her head slowly looking at the fight in awe, which Odin noticed and had a small smile on his face.

"Maybe, but I am not complaining, Thor has been to wild these days, since he can't find a good opponent, the only one to somewhat give him a challenge is his brother Loki, but it is only a small challenge." Odin told Serafall, who became a bit surprised on what Odin said, which Rossweisse agreed with Odin.

"...Can I ask to hangout, as some humans say?" Rossweisse asked Serafall, who began to giggle, leading to the two girls talking, while Hulk and Thor fought each other till they had nothing left to fight with, leading the fight to be a tie, and Odin watched with a small smile on his face.

(Flasback end)

'Who would have thought one fight with the eighth strongest being would have her attracted to me, then after a single cup of coffee from a cafe, would turn from hanging out to her become apart of a harem with the other girls, life can be strange, but I would not have it any other way.' Issei thought with a smile, as he watched Rossweisse drinking her drink in a relax fashion.

"You know, maybe we can go on a walk before heading back to that conference room, to see if anyone won." Rossweisse told Issei, who hummed for a moment, before nodding his head.

"Sure, I have no complaints to the idea." Issei replied with a small smile, which Rossweisse returned with her own smile, as the two continued to drink their drinks.

*Two hours later*

"Hey guys who won?" Issei asked everyone in the conference room, but paused when he saw Sirzechs smirked at a pouting Serafall, while everyone else watched the two with amusement, leaving Rossweisse confused, but Issei knew what was going on and hissed a bit.

"What is going on?" Rossweisse questioned with a raised eyebrow, making everyone look at her.

"I think Rias won, since Sirzechs is still grinning, and Serafall is pouting like no tomorrow." Issei answered Rossweisse in a low whisper, which no one heard, except Rossweisse herself, whose eyes widen in realization.

"That would explain it, but now that I think about it you are Serafall's little Sister brother-in-law, but to Rias you are her...what are you to her?" Rossweisse replied with a raised eyebrow, causing Issei to pause and think about what she said for a moment.

"I guess I'm her father-in-law, as weird as it is." Issei told Rossweisse, who nodded her head at the answer given.

"That actually makes sense, so Odin, when are we going...?" Rossweisse replied, before asking Odin a question that killed her on the inside, which Odin noticed, and gave a small smile.

"Well I am going to hangout with Azazel, you on the other hand are free to go, you can spend the rest of your life doing whatever you want." Odin told Rossweisse, who looked at Odin in shock, till she squealed and hugged Issei, and gave him multiple kisses all across his face, causing him to be a bit dizzy, when Rossweisse was done kissing him, making everyone laugh at the two.

"Alright you two, now that you are done, before we even think about going home, I want to go see my sister first." Serafall told both Issei and Rossweisse, which Issei nodded his head at what Serafall said, but Rossweisse was hugging Issei's arm, but she nodded her head to what Serafall said, leading them to be teleported by a magic circle, to the hospital, and once they made it, they were in front of Rias and her group, who looked a bit shocked.

"Heh, hey Rias, and her peerage, oh, and Koneko I am sorry for you know...crushing your hand and all." Issei spoke a bit awkwardly, making Koneko flinch for a second, but gave Issei a calm and collective look.

"It is fine..." Koneko replied with a calm look, causing Issei to nod his head.

"Alright, so I hope to see you all later, and hopefully we do not get into any awkward conversation." Issei told Rias and her group, who looked at him a bit weirdly, before walking away, and as Issei was heading to a section of the hospital that him, Serafall, and Rossweisse were at, until they found Sona talking to her peerage for a bit, till she noticed the three and walk towards them.

"Nice to see you here sister, but what do you want?" Sona asked Serafall with narrowed eyes, but that seemed to make Serafall grin at what her sister said.

"Just to say that you did a good job, and to tell you to remember to learn from your mistakes to advance yourself in life." Serafall replied with a innocent sweet smile, which surprised Sona a bit.

"Is that so...well thank you for the advice, and we will talk...another day, I need to check on my peerage." Sona claimed with a small smile, making Serafall return the same type of smile, before she, Issei, and Rossweisse were teleported to their home, and as soon as they made it to the home, Rossweisse walked around the house to see what was in the house, and Issei went to the kitchen to get something to eat, and Serafall watched this all with a smile on her face.

"We are done for the day." A emotionless voice spoke, making Serafall turn around to see Ophis looking at her.

"Alright, so that is another section of the terrorist group down, and a bit more to go." Serafall replied, which Ophis nodded her head agreeing to what she said.

"Yes, but there is also the case that there are groups and such that are stronger than normal members." Ophis stated with a straight face, causing Serafall to rub her forehead a bit.

"Right, well I am going to sleep, I had an argument on who was going to win a rating game and I lost." Serafall replied, before heading to her room, while Ophis watched with a tilt of her head, before getting some chocolate and started to eat it.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go! Another chapter done, now leave any review if you have any questions, or PM me if you have any questions, but for now I hope to hear/see you all next time, so yea till next time.**

 **Harem - Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Hero and monster**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter to this story, but before anything else onto questions-**

 **Ryuujin96- Well Hulk can only be so strong, till well he is at his max, but World Breaker will increase his strength and everything, as for the people Serafall killed, they were spies.**

 **chris kidder- Maybe, not really sure if it would be possible, since world breaker is something like radiation in a way, so I think a camera would just be destroyed in a few seconds.**

 **now with that done, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything related to the Hulk, heck I do not even own the story idea, that belongs to** **Jaune** **Uchiha, all I do is write, now with that said and done let's get this story started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

*3 weeks later*

"So this is all that you need from us Odin?" Issei asked the god, as the two were in a cafe, with Grayfia on his right, and Rossweisse on his left, as they looked at a grinning Odin.

"That's right, I need your assistance in this peace treaty, between the three fractions, and mine, so I need your assistance as being bodyguards...that are Serafall wanted you to come." Odin replied with a smile, making Issei tilt his head a bit at hearing that.

"Is that so...alright, I guess that it won't hurt, might meet Thor again after all he owes me a rematch in that game I showed him." Issei claimed, causing Odin to laugh at what Issei said, while Grayfia and Rossweisse were talking with each other, but that stopped when Odin became serious, which made the three freeze.

"That is fine, but I have to ask did you or anyone in your group killed a devil, and his peerage? That or the last of the old Maou fraction? Cause they are dead, they were connected to the terrorist group, but they were killed and anyone that supported them, I just want to know if you did, or anyone you know did." Odin spoke, shocking the three at what he said.

"I didn't, no one with me did, and as far as I know no one I know did." Issei answered honestly, while unknown to the two males Grayfia and Rossweisse were looking at each other with a nervous look in their eyes.

"I see, well knowing you that is true, we will be heading out tomorrow, so I hope to see you there, cause Azazel is coming, and the peerage's of the Stiri's and Gremory's are coming." Odin told them before heading off, as Issei looked at the drink he order with confusion written all over his face, while Grayfia and Rossweisse looked at each other.

"Do you think she did it?" Rossweisse mouthed out, while Grayfia shrugged.

"Maybe, but we should be careful since we know the other girls that are still out their want some payback against the terrorist group." Grayfia replied, causing Rossweisse to shiver at the thought, while Issei payed for what they bought, and the three of them left.

*The next day*

"Hey Odin we are here." Issei called out, as Rossweisse, Grayfia, Irina, Gabriel, Penemue, Serafall, Venelana, Grayfia, and Ophia are with him, while in front of him were Sona and Rias's peerages, Azazel, Odin, and a man he never met before, but both Penemue and Akeno seem to know him.

"I didn't know you would be joining us today Baraqiel." Penemue spoke in surprise, while the man know as Baraqiel grunted in acknowledgment.

"Same...so this is the boy I heard about..." Baraqiel muttered in interest, while Issei just raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm...so Odin, where are we going, and if we are how are we going to get there?" Issei asked Odin, who gave a small chuckle before pointing his cane to a few carriages, which made Issei nod his head.

"Those are what are going to take us to our destination, so group up and go inside." Odin said, before getting into a carriage, which everyone else soon followed and did the same, but Issei went into the last carriage, and saw that he was riding with Akeno and Koneko, who looked at him with wide eyes, causing Issei to frown.

"Sure do that why don't you." Issei muttered, before taking a seat, as the two keep looking at him.

"...Here..." Koneko mumbled, as she gave Issei a chocolate bar, surprising him a bit, before taking it.

"Thank you...so Akeno, why did it look like you were about to kill Baraqiel?" Issei replied, while looking at Akeno, who frowned at the question Issei asked.

"That is personal, besides you would not understand." Akeno claimed, making Issei raise an eyebrow at what she said.

"...Please it can't be worse than my past." Issei claimed, causing Akeno to look at him for a bit before showing him her wings, one devil wing, while the other was a fallen wing, but that just made Issei raise an eyebrow.

"I am his daughter, and because of his blood, the blood of a Fallen Angel I lost my mother, I was alone and by myself, I am a freak!" Akeno shouted, making Issei give a dark chuckle, causing both Akeno and Koneko to glare at him, till he gave them a frightening glare.

"At least you can control it, yes the supernatural are freaks to humans, but to me everyone is the same, if you are a freak, then I am a monster, unlike you I can't control the other guy, I can control the green guy, and I can't live my life like a normal person because of the other guy, you said your father was the reason your mother died, well then my father killed my mother, just because she stopped him from trying to kill me, because I was a super genius as a baby, then he was arrested, everyone in my family died, my uncle and mom died in front of my eyes, so please don't you dare say your a freak, if anyone deserves that title, and the title of monster is me, you should be glad you have a father, cause it sounds like you just put the blame on someone else." Issei growled at them, causing the two to look at him with wide eyes, while he was looking out the window with his eyes now green.

"...You know, that is um..." Akeno started awkwardly, making Issei look at her with a look of amusement.

"Your attempt to make conversation is amusing, but I know my childhood was fucked up, but I had some good times, I met the girl's that are sharing me, and so much more...but it does not change that I am a monster, but I will control it, and fight all the demons in my soul...but there is a question I should ask you, will you forgive your father? Will you forgive the man that gave birth to you, I won't forgive mine since he killed me mom with his bare hands, and the way it sounds your father didn't kill your mother, if anything, it sounds like someone just didn't like you." Issei stated, causing Akeno to turn away awkwardly, while Koneko just look at the two with a thin smile.

"That is possibly true, but you haven't asked Koneko anything Ise-kun." Akeno replied with a small blush, making Issei blink at her, before looking at Koneko.

"True, but by how her eyes are, and her name, I know what she is, so there is no need to ask, since I actually know her problem, but please my power might be violent, but that goes into the state of thought I am in, so in some way, if your sister was kind or good, and she goes up and kills someone, there might be the fact that someone pissed her off, cause I lose control when I am pissed of...or my heart beat increases." Issei claimed with closed eyes, causing both girl's to look at each other and think about what Issei just said.

"We are under attack!" Someone shouted, making everyone snapped their attention to outside, and saw a man wearing white clothes, and sky blue hair.

"Loki? What are you doing here, and why are you wear white clothes, and have black hair, last time I remember you had black hair, and some kind of armor." Serafall claimed with a tilt of her head, causing the now known Loki to smirk at what she said.

"Yes that is true, but there is the fact that things change, but besides that, what is this I am hearing about a treaty?" Loki ask Odin, who gave Loki a smirk, as everyone that were in the Carriages are now outside looking at Loki, except Issei.

"Well the people in the other fractions are better to talk to than you." Odin stated, making Loki smirk, while everyone else was looking at Odin as if he is an idiot.

"That was something to say father, but you do know that I have half the mind to kill you, and to make sure that I have the advantage." Loki started, till he snapped his figures, and a dog like beast came out of a portal, making everyone look at the dog beast and freeze.

"Fenrir, that is a big trump card you have Loki, but I have one as well." Odin claimed, making everyone look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh really, and what is this trump card of yours?" Loki asked Odin, who grinned, and pointed his staff at Loki.

"This! Go smash him!" Odin shouted, but nothing happened, causing Loki to look at Odin in amusement, while the girl's that are sharing Issei sigh.

"Let me, Hulk...smash." Rossweisse spoke, and on her call Hulk jumped out of the carriage he was in and punched Fenrir in the head, making the dog like beast hit the ground hard, while Odin frown at this, and Loki looked shocked at seeing Hulk before laughing.

"Is this really it? This...beast?" Loki laughed, but that was the worst mistake he ever made since all the females that like Issei hit him with a attack fused with all of their strongest attacks, which blasted Loki into a bunch of mountains that were nearby, making all the guys gulp at seeing that happen.

"Man I really hate to be Loki right now." Azazel muttered, before watching Hulk punch Fenrir in the face, but the dog beast was going to slash Hulk with it's claws, which did not work since Hulk caught the claws, then lifted Fenrir in the sky before throwing him into the ground hard, repetitively, till Fenrir could not get get up, and was about to leave, till the dog beast headbutted Hulk from behind, which made Hulk fly in the sky, to only land in a mountain.

"Ugh...Hulk...kill DOG!" Hulk yelled, as he ran down the mountain he was on really fast, surprising everyone, except the girl's in his harem, but that was not all Hulk did since he grabbed two boulders and threw them at Fenrir, who rolled out of the way, making it the biggest mistake the dog made, since Hulk jumped into the sky and flew down crashing into Fenrir's gut, making the dog spit out blood from it's mouth, but it got worse when Hulk kept punching him over and over again.

"Ok...this is getting scary..." Kiba muttered, as Hulk kept punching Fenrir in the gut, then moved to it's pawns and broke them without a single thought, making everyone flinch at this, before they all barfed, except the girl's that are sharing him, who sighed.

"He lost control, guess getting hit like that can do that sometimes, but he does know the dangers of what Fenrir can cause, so it makes sense that he would be this crazy in this battle." Grayfia said with a calm tone, but that was interrupted when Fenrir was punched in the face, breaking it's teeth, for every punch Hulk did, and allowed a lot of blood to come out of it's mouth.

"Stop this now you beast! This is not how you treat gods! I am the almighty, you shall bow down to me-" Loki shouted, as he returned, but Hulk got of of Fenrir and grabbed Loki by his leg and threw him onto the ground on his back and his face, by moving side to side repeatedly, making everyone laugh at how Loki was getting beaten, but it ended after a bit when Hulk smash Loki on his back twice, leaving the god stunned and scared.

"...Puny God..." Hulk scoffed, as he walked away, but unknown to him a magic circle took Fenrir away, but no one noticed since they were all amused on how Hulk handled Loki.

"Ehem...well thank you for dealing with him...Hulk, but it should be best that I take him home, and we should head there to get that treaty sigh, right Azazel?" Odin said, which made Azazel grin and nodded his head, while he motions Barque to follow, who did, but looked at Akeno for a second before doing so, making the Queen of Gremory look at Hulk for a second, then to her father.

"Father...maybe we could go to a café to...catch up?" Akeno asked her father, while looking away, but what she said, made Barque look at her for a second before smiling.

"I would like that." Barque to his daughter, who gave him a small smile, before heading off, making Rias shock, and made Issei (who transformed back from Hulk) smile glade that Akeno made a the right move.

"Well we are off, if you need any help with Loki again Odin, then don't be afraid to ask." Issei told Odin, as he and his girls disappear through a magic circle, making Odin smile for a bit, as everyone went their separate ways.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Haha! There we go chapter done! Now this chapter I know did not had a lot of people talking or converting and such, but it was not ment to, it was ment to bring Akeno and Koneko to think better of Issei, and to talk about a character coming soon...that and Hulk throwing Loki around, I loved that, but anyway, leave any questions if you have any, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Harem - Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Hero and monster**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, and as always I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything related to the Hulk, heck I do not even own the story idea, that belongs to** **Jaune** **Uchiha, all I do is write, now with that said and done let's get this story started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

*3 week later*

'A trip to Kyoto, been a long time since I've been there, I wounder how those two are doing, maybe I will also see her there too, oh it will be a great reunion, it would be better if everyone came, but they are all doing something, except Irina, who is now a part of this school now, after we found out Kiba and Xenovia were dating.' Issei thought, as he looked to his right and saw Irina and Xenovia talking.

"You know, I would like to have a chess match with you, considering that the time to get to Kyoto is long." Sona told Issei, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do know will happen if I win right? We will be engaged if I win." Issei claimed, making Sona look at him with a side glance.

"Who said that you are going to win?" Sona asked Issei, causing him to look at her with a look saying 'do you really want to know', which made Sona look at him waiting for an answer.

"Well considering that I beat tone of people around the world in chess, got the same grade averaged as you, and the fact that I am told that I am as smart as the the smartest people in the three fractions, but if you want to play chess than fine." Issei answered her, making Sona glare at him a bit, before they set a chess table up, gaining the attention of all the people that are supernatural.

"Don't get overconfident, that will be your down fall." Sona stated, but all she got was a calm and relaxed look from Issei, who just looked at her with a calculative stare that unnerved Sona greatly.

"...I'm not overconfident, I am just stating facts." Issei claimed, which started the match, and in just a few moves Sona lost big time.

"That fast..." Sona muttered, as Issei just looked at her with no emotions showing, while everyone looked at the chess game in shock.

"...Overconfidence was not the thing that would beat me you know, it beat you, you were so sure of yourself that you thought what I said was false, well you are wrong this is me playing chess without even trying." Issei told Sona, who looked at him shock, along with everyone else, except Irina who looked at game with a small confused look, but that was stopped when the ride they took stop, and they were in Kyoto, right by their hotel.

"Here we are everyone, now I need you all to leave in a single file line." Azazel spoke with a calm and leadership like tone, as the students did what he said, but no one noticed that both Irina and Issei left, except the two Devil groups and Azazel.

"I can't wait to see Kunou again, it has been so long since we seen her." Irina said cheerfully to Issei, who gave her a small smile.

"Yes it has, she will be happy to see her other mother again, plus it would be nice to see Yasaka, and Amaterasu as well, but knowing them they are in some meeting or something." Issei grumbled at the end, as Irina was blushing at being called a mother, before looking down at the ground sadly.

"Do you wish that you can you know..." Irina asked softly, causing Issei to look at her a bit.

"I guess, but if that was some how possible, they could...end up like me, and I rather not let my kids through birth become like me." Issei replied with narrowed eyes, making Irina wince when he said those words, but they both stopped when a bunch of people were in front of them looking ready for a fight.

"You two are coming with us, or...Ah! Issei-sama, Irina-sama! I didn't know that you two would be here today!" A female with brow cat like ears and hair asked in surprise, causing Issei to narrow his eyes a bit.

"You seem a bit jumpy, and now that I am saying that, why did Yasaka have you out looking for someone? Is something wrong here?" Issei questioned with a sharp edge in his voice, making all the people in front of him and Irina to look away, trying to think of something to say, but the air became even more tense when Irina realized something was wrong.

"What are you hiding? If you do not tell us, then we will go to someone who will." Irina stated, making everyone in front of the two to become pale at what she said.

"...Yasaka was kidnapped..." The female answered quietly, which was a big mistake since Issei's eyes turned into a bright green color, scaring the Youkai.

"Where is Kunou?" Issei growled, making everyone gulp.

"She is staying at her home...unless she went with a group to find her mother." The female answered Issei, who looked at her in shock, but Irina looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Take us to her home, and I swear if she is not there, I will kill you." Irina stated with a dark look in her eyes, scaring all the Youkai, but they all agreed to what she said, and guided them to Kunou's home.

*A few minutes later*

"WHERE IS MY MOTHER!" A voice yelled, it was female and it had the hint of sadness in it, making both Issei and Irina look at each other in fear, so they opened the door to see both Sona, Rias, and both of their peerages tied up, as a teary eye blonde hair girl with fox ears, and when the girl saw them, she ran into Issei's chest, while Issei hugged her.

"Umm...what is going on?" Rias asked, but was hit on the head by Irina.

"Quiet, they are having a father and daughter...even though Issei is a step father." Irina told her, making Rias blink at that, and looked at the ground sadly.

"I'm here Kunou, don't worry we will get your mom back, but first I need you to let these people go, cause I know for a fact that they did not do anything this stupid." Issei whispered to the girl now known as Kunou, who nodded her head, and gave a small wave with her hand letting all the guards know to let all the devil's go, and once they did, Irina walked to the two with a sad look in her eyes.

"Alright Kunou, tell us what happened, and we will get your mother back." Irina told Kunou, who got out of Issei's chest and looked at everyone with a teary eye expression, causing everyone to look at her with sadness in their eyes.

"I don't know much, sadly enough, all I know was that someone kidnapped her, and whoever it was is not a Youkai." Kunou replied, making Issei think about it for a second, but Irina on the other hand had her eyes narrowed.

"Is that so..." Irina muttered, while everyone else was thinking about it for a bit.

"Who would do something like this...maybe, I will go ask Azazel or someone if they know anything about this." Issei claimed, causing everyone to look at him with shock looks on their face, except Irina who was looking at the ground in anger.

"B-but what happens if they come after you next!" Kunou claimed in worry, making Issei smile at her, before looking at the exit to the room they were in.

"If that is the case I will find Yasaka in no time, plus the chances of that happening are really low." Issei replied with a small smile, but that did not calm Kunou down one bit, which Irina noticed.

"Kunou, how about we go play a game, we can do that as we wait for Issei, and if he does not come back in two hours he will be in the dog house." Irina told Kunou, while giving Issei a frightening smile, making him shiver in fear, causing everyone to laugh at his reaction to that.

"Uh...yea, that...would be the case...yea." Issei muttered, before slowly walking out of the place, as everyone was laughing at how Issei left.

"Hehe, maybe losing to him was not so bad." Sona whispered, which Irina caught and gave Sona a smile.

"Man, I wounder who took Yasaka, maybe Azazel knows, or the-" Issei muttered to himself, till something hit him in the back of the head, before he disappeared into a magic circle.

*Unknown location*

"Fuck...I am going to punch whoever hit me in the back of the head." Issei muttered, but froze when he realized that he was in someones lap.

"You know Issei, you are luck Kunou is not here, otherwise I would hit you." A female voice told Issei, making him freeze and look up to see a woman with blonde hair, fox ears, and nine fox tails behind her, she also had a voluptuous figure, and is wearing a shrine maiden outfit.

"Yasaka? Uh...where are we?" Issei asked the woman known as Yasaka, who looked at him with no emotion showing.

"I do not know, but I know who did this, it was the hero fraction from a terrorist group." Yasaka answered, making Issei look shock, before he got up, and saw they were in jail cell, and when Issei got to the bars he started to bend them, surprising both him and Yasaka since his eyes were not even green, but that did not stop him from continuing cause he kept pulling the bars apart with his eyes now turning green, allowing him to tear the door open, before he grew and became the Hulk, causing Yasaka to smile a bit.

"Nice to see that you are still the same, let's go kick these guy ass." Yasaka told Hulk, who nodded his head, and they both ran out of where they were, but it was not long till they saw six people in front of them, five guys and one female, which Hulk easily punched two guy in the chest so hard that there was a loud crack, and the two guys flew into a wall knocking them out, as Yasaka easily took down the female with a solid punch of senjutsu, but she was about to be sneaked attack by two more guys, till a giant ball of fire burn them, leaving one guy standing, holding a spear in his hands.

"Dame, I knew that you were dangerous, but no one believed me, heh, what a joke, but I am not being captured now, so until next time, and remember the name Cao Cao!" The man shouted, as him, and the six people that are knocked out disappeared through a magic circle, making both Hulk and Yasaka to look at the sot where the so called Cao Cao was, till they turn around and saw a female around the same height as Yasaka, but has more of a hourglass figure, plus this woman has orange-brown hair similar to the sun a bit, but she wore a kimono that was designed in a pattern of the sun.

"Amaterasu, what are you doing here?" Yasaka asked the woman now known as Amaterasu, who gave a soft sigh, before smiling, as Hulk transformed back into Issei.

"Simple I saw that they kidnapped Issei, when I went around looking for you, so I followed them here, and decided to break the two of you out of here, but looks like you already did that." Amaterasu answered, making Issei chuckle a bit.

"Yea, but come on, Kunou is probably worried, after all I do not know how long I've been knocked out, and she already hold a bunch of devil's as prisoners." Issei told the two, causing the two to look at him with wide eyes, before they all went into a magic circle to hurry back to the shrine.

*With Irina*

"Alright, I am going after him, and once I find him-" Irina started, till Issei, Yasaka, and Amaterasu came though the door, making Kunou look in shock, before running to her mother and hugged her, as Yasaka hugged her daughter back.

"Yea, I found her, after being kidnapped myself." Issei exclaimed, before Irina crushed him into a hug, causing his eyes to glow green for a second.

"Don't you dare leave in a crisis again!" Irina yelled with tears threatening to come out of her eyes, as Issei hugged her in return.

'Yep, can't promise that, but I can promise that I will protect all of you.' Issei thought, which everyone smiled at the two, unknown to them that this was the beginning of something devastating.

 **To Be continue...**

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter done, now um...if you have any questions go ahead and ask or PM me, but for now I hope to see you all next time, so yea till next time everyone.**

 **Harem - Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Hero and Monster**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey everyone, I am here with the next chapter for all of you, but first a question-**

 **nitewolf423- That is a secret.**

 **Now with that done on to the usual, I do not own Highschool DxD, and I do not even own the story idea, that belongs to** **Jaune** **Uchiha, all I do is write, now with that said and done let's get this story started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

(Flashback 3 years ago)

"Wow we are in Kyoto..." Issei muttered, as he was now 14, and is wearing a black shirt, jeans, and sneakers, while next to him was Ophis, who is wearing black leggings, a jean style skirt, a black shirt, with a pink jacket, and sneakers, but she looked less interested.

"Why are we here?" Ophis asked with her normal non-emotional expression, making Issei sigh at what she said, and shook his head.

"Gas, food, and I promise you to some of the best candy I know of, which happened to be in Japan, and once I said that you grab me, we went through a magic circle you made, and now here we are, strange thing is that you got the location right." Issei answered the dragon god, who nodded her head with her eyes showing a understanding expression.

"Right...I remember now, so are we near where we need to go?" Ophis claimed, before asking Issei another question, which made Issei almost trip on himself when he hear what she asked, but just decided to laugh a bit.

"Almost, we already got the gas and food, lucky for us all we need to do is go around this corner, and then we should be there." Issei told Ophis, as they turn on the next corner, only to be face to face with a bunch of males and females with cat, dog, and multiple of other characteristics in front of them, making Issei blink before sighing, as Ophis tilted her head at the people in front of her and Issei.

"So you are the person we are sensing a massive wave of energy from, interesting a girl of your age has so much." A blonde haired woman spoke with a small smile, but Ophis did not care and just walked past her, with Issei following close behind, but were stopped when a spear was in front of both of them.

"Huh, guess we are not going to that candy store as soon as I thought Ophis." Issei claimed with a weak smile, causing Ophis to frown, but when everyone heard what her name was panic, and the next thing that happened was that Ophis slapped the spear, and everyone near her, except Issei, and they were all flinging back, except for the blonde hair woman, who looked shocked.

"There, can we go get candy now?" Ophis spoke with a puppy dog look, making Issei sigh, and nod his head, before he looked at the blonde woman.

"Sorry about that, when it comes to sweets she will hurt people if they are in her way, may I ask what your name is?" Issei said to the blonde haired woman, who blinked for a second.

"Um...Yasaka..." The woman now known as Yasaka replied, making Issei smile a bit.

"Alright nice to meet you, my name is Issei Hyoudou, and I believe you already know Ophis here." Issei spoke in a calm tone, surprising Yasaka at how calm he was acting around someone like Ophis, but when she looked at Ophis she was surprised to see that the dragon god was looking at a candy shop nearby with a small amount of awe showing on her face.

"Um...can I ask how it listens to you, or how you managed to make the Dragon god to be on your side, and or how you control it." Yasaka questioned, making Issei frown at what she said.

"Nothing, I'm not controlling her, that is right Ophis is a girl, there is really nothing I can do anyway, she said she claimed me as a mate." Issei explained, shocking Yasaka, who looked at both him and Ophis for a bit, before she gained a small smile.

"Well you two are interesting, come on, I know the person that owns the candy shop you are going to, I'll give you a discount for the misunderstanding, cause I thought you came here to destroy the town or something." Yasaka told the two with a small smile, but saw they did not think it was funny.

"He can do that..." Ophis stated, before walking to the candy shop, with Issei following close behind, while a confused Yasaka just tilted her head at what just happened.

(Flashback end)

"And that is how I met Yasaka, then of course I visited a few months later, while she was in the middle of a meeting with Amaterasu, who in a few seconds and liked me, and that became complicated in a a week, then like the others they decided to share me, after a massive argument, leading to Kunou finding out, and claiming she has more mom's and a dad." Issei told all the Devils, who looked at him in shock, except Irina, who giggled at how everyone was acting.

"Well...that was an interesting story, but do you think it was best to leave them alone, they were sad when you left." Sona asked Issei, who gave a small awkward smile.

"Not really, but I gave them my contact and home information, and knowing them all they will come sooner than I think." Issei claimed with a wry grin, making everyone chuckle, as they enjoyed the train ride home, till concern was written all over Sona's face.

"Hey Ise, what do you think my sister will say about this? The trip and the chess match?" Sona asked Issei, who thought about the question she asked him, before looking at her with a serious look, causing her to gulp.

"I can't really say, since she really changed since the first time I met her, she has a really strange personality, she is really calm and playful at times, but when it comes to show, she can be really serious and will do who knows what, but she is your sister, and I am sure she will understand." Issei claimed with a small smile, making Sona some what relaxed, as the two enjoyed the ride home.

*A few months later*

'Hmm...the days are going really slow, on the bright side Sona and Serafall had their talk, and everyone is allowing Sona to share me, then there is the fact that the sister of Riser goes to school here, since well yesterday, but I am really worried that something is happening and I am not noticing it, the girls except Sona and Irina, since they go to who knows where half the time, and then there is also the change with Akeno and Koneko, because they are really trying to get close to me...hmm...what to do, maybe I will head to a cafe.' Issei thought, as he got out of his house and walked to a nearby cafe, but stopped when he was near a the door, when saw a familiar blonde haired girl.

"Hmm...? Oh, Hyoudou-sama how are you?" The blonde haired girl asked, as she wore a pink top, blue jeans, and a white skinny jacket, as her hair was in a drill ponytail like fashion.

"It is Issei Ravel, there is no reason to use my last name, considering I kinda resent that last name." Issei replied with a sigh, before giving a sharp glare at his hand, only to shake his head a few seconds, before looking at Ravel, who blushed a bit, but was confused.

"Why do you resent your last name?" Ravel asked, causing Issei to shake his head for a bit.

"I really don't like talking about it unless it is necessary, let's just say that it makes me the last person that has the last name Hyoudou in my family." Issei answered Ravel, who looked at him in pity, before her eyes widen a bit.

"Ok, by the way, I have to say thanks for getting those people to help us people in the underworld." Ravel told Issei, who froze and looked at her with a confused look, before blinking not really understanding what she said.

"What? What do you mean, I never told anyone about anything, plus something happened in the underworld, I never knew that something happened, but wait...who was there?" Issei questioned, shocking Ravel, who was trying to think of how to answer Issei's question about who was there, and what happened.

"Well I am not fully sure, but the people that came were all women, one was looking she was about to head into a war, another one had this dark like aura that was so cold that it felt as if someone was looking at death in the eyes, but then it got strange when a sun like energy attack, after that there was so much fire, weapons, creations, ice, and other things that I cannot describe, it was all madness, but it got even worse when the ground and earth, along with nature started to act up and killed many people, and these people were apart of that terrorist group." Ravel answered Issei while rubbing her head, as Issei just thought about what she said, and nodded his head.

"That is something...but I did not tell anyone anything, heck I do not even know this happened until you told me, but I find this suspicious." Issei muttered, making Ravel 'hummed' at what he said, while also thinking about who sent those people to save the underworld.

"Yes, but they must have a reason for attacking and killing all of those terrorist members." Ravel agreed, as Issei made a order of coffee, while thinking about what he heard.

'Could it be possible that they are all doing this, if so why? Revenge for they did to Ophis, or is it the fact they don't want me to use World Breaker, if that is the case then it actually makes sense, even I am scared of that form, if I use it again I do not know what would happen if if I used that form again.' Issei thought, as in a few seconds he got his drink, which Ravel also got a cup of tea.

"I have to thank you for the small talk Issei-sama, I hope we can talk again more the next time we meet." Ravel told Issei, who blinked as he watched as she left with the cup of tea she has gotten.

"I guess her calling me that is better than her using my last name, I wish that she cut the '-sama' part though, cause that is really annoying, but if the people who save the underworld are who I think they are, what else have they done? Did they kill those people that kidnapped Yasaka? Or have they killed or capture the weakest groups, then went to the bigger groups?" Issei muttered, as he left the cafe, and walked all the way home, and once he entered the house he smelled something delicious.

"Hey Issei! We got dinner ready are you going to join us or what?" Serafall called out, making Issei smile a bit, while he remembered all the times he spent with the girls, as he looked at all of them who are in the kitchen, before sighing in bliss.

'Well no matter what happens next, these girl's that believe in me will by my side all the way.' Issei thought, as he went and sat down in a chair, ready to eat dinner that the girl's made, but with the thought of what will be next, what will happen to him and the girls, but for the moment he did not care at all.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now with that said and done, if you have any questions go ahead and ask me, now with that said and done I hope to see you all next time, so yea until next time everyone.**

 **Harem - Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Monster and Hero**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but before anything else onto questions-**

 **antifanboy- Two stories, and making this a third...of course Issei is Op as fuck, the Hulk did fight beings that could cause world ending problems, that made a being in Marvel who is like Superman fight him, and survived, added to the fact he fought a world breaker Hulk, then yea Hulk is Op as hell, I am not saying Issei is Op, I am saying Hulk is, and of course the crossover was not going to be that good, the story was not going to be as long as some of the others in my mind, when you have a completely Op character, who literally destroy worlds, and have found people that care about him, then there is not that much to write about, and to be honest the harem choices are not bad, I have seen worse, so yea, I have no idea why you are complaining.**

 **Alright with that said and done it is time to get on to the usual,** **I do not own Highschool DxD, and I do not even own the story idea, that belongs to** **Jaune** **Uchiha, all I do is write, now with that said and done let's get this story started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"So that is what is bugging you all?" Issei asked the four people in front of him, who all nodded their heads at what he said.

"Yes, there is an anti-terrorist team, which is us, and every time we find a lead on something, a camp or base that has the people we are looking for, or anything that could lead to something bad, is either destroyed or obliterated, we all thought it was you at first for a second, till we realized that the attacks were magic base, not someone destroying anything with their bare hands." Sona replied, making Issei blink in surprise from what he heard.

"I guess that makes sense, but it is still surprising no matter what, but do you have any clue to who did it?" Issei questioned Sona, who shook her head.

"No, but we have a couple ideas, we even started to work with Vali and his group, who had Koneko's sister in it, her name is Kuroka, it is strange when I always think about it, that group was seen as criminals, yet they are helping us, I am both relived, yet worried, cause I feel that they are helping us because they want to, yet they are helping just do do something they need to do, I do not really know what to think about it all." Sona told Issei, making Issei worry about what Sona was thinking at the moment.

"Well if they are helping, then I would not worry about it for now, but I am curious, why are you here at my home? I mean I love the company, but I have to ask, why are you here? There are many jobs that you all have now from the sounds of it, yet you all came here, it makes me wonder why you came." Issei asked the four girls, the other three being Akeno, Koneko, and Ravel, who looked at Sona, while she just looked at Issei in the eyes.

"Simple, to me you are a person I would like to have a conversation with, that and I finished all of my work early, so there is always that." Sona replied with a small smile, which made Issei give out a awkward smile.

"That is true, out of everyone that is apart of the supernatural world now, you are the easiest to talk to, and someone I favor to talk to." Ravel agreed, making Issei feel embarrassed.

"You helped me get closer to my father again, and you are someone I can understand, just like myself...well not really, since you have been through worse." Akeno agreed, causing Issei to look at her with a strange look, while Koneko was leaning against him, but they all stopped when they heard someone knocking on the door to the house.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sona asked Issei, who shook his head.

"No, no one knows where this house except you four and the others." Issei replied with wide eyes, as he went to the door, with Akeno, Koneko, and Sona near him, but the four gasped when they saw who was on the other side of the door.

"I-Issei..." Two women muttered, before passing out, one was a woman with a womanly warrior like face, was wearing golden like armor, with white clothes underneath, with a golden helmet on her head, covering her head, but Issei could tell that her body matches Gabriel, which shocked him for a second, but shook it off when he saw her blue eyes, and the other woman with a heart shape face, wearing a white robe, that showed her hourglass like body, which if Issei had to guess that her Breast was C-close to D, or maybe a bit bigger, but he did not pay attention since her skin was a white pale like color, with her hair close to a light brown color, with the color of her eyes that are pink.

"Athena! Aphrodite!" Issei called out, shocking all the girls that were inside the house, as he started to remember how he met the two woman that knocked on his door, while trying to figure out what has happened to them.

(Flashback 3 years ago)

"You know, you should relax, your power has been acting up for a while, maybe this is a sigh that you should not work so hard." A fifteenth year old Grayfia told Issei in a worried tone, but Issei just shook his head at what she said.

"No, I am fine, I don't know what is going on, but I do not think I am tried because of my power, I just feel mentally exhausted, that is it." Issei replied, as he was now wearing a black shirt, and navy blue jeans, and white sneakers, while Grayfia was looking at him with concern.

"Alright, if you say so, but tell me if something is wrong." Grayfia told Issei, who nodded his head at what she said, but noticed that he was worried.

"I have to ask, if it alright that we are here, after all this is where Olympians, and if they somehow get pissed off, do ou think that they might try and kill us?" Issei asked Grayfia, who shrugged her shoulders.

"They might know that we are here and don't care, or they might be busy and they did not noticed us, that or we are lucky..." Grayfia answered Issei, which did not make him feel better at all.

"That does not really make me happy...I feel that the second we are not paying attention an Olympian will come out of no where and attack us." Issei claimed with a edge to his tone, causing Grayfia to flinch for a second when she saw that his eyes turned green without Issei even noticing.

"Well...there is not much we can do, we have to get some food, while we wait for the repairs for the car to be finished." Grayfia replied in a soft voice, making Issei look at her for a second, before grinning at her.

"I guess it does not matter at the moment, so come on, we do have to get food for everyone, and while we are at it let's go site seeing." Issei told Grayfia, who looked at him in surprise, till she started to smile and agreed with what he said.

"That sounds lovely." Grayfia complied, but both were stopped when two women appeared in front of them, one was calm and was looking at both Issei and Grayfia with a smile, while the other woman just glared at both of them, as if they were bugs that deserved to be squished.

"So, what is a devil like you doing here on our territory, or an angel, a fallen, and a dragon?" The second woman questioned with a sharp glare, which both Issei and Grayfia did not even reacted to since they were looking at the two with calculated looks.

"I will handle it, you do not need to do anything Issei, I got this, so just relax." Grayfia told Issei, who had his normal brown eyes turn green, before they turn back to normal, as he nodded his head with a small sigh, making Grayfia smile, before frowning at both women, which one of them step away from the battle field leaving the woman that asked the question left standing on the battle field in both her and Grayfia's mind.

"This is going to take a while...names Issei by the way..." Issei muttered to the woman that left the battle field, and was now standing next to him, while the woman smiled at his introduction.

"Aphrodite, nice to meet you, you know we never expected you and that devil to be here, I just brought my sister to town so we can spend the day together today, since you know probably by her clothes and...armor that she is the goddess of war, Athena, anyway, we were going to get casual clothes and spend the day together, can I ask why you two are here?" The woman that Issei saw who had pink eyes, whose name was Aphrodite, spoke to Issei, as the two were moving their heads and bodies around to avoid the attacks Grayfia and Athena were fighting each other with swords and magic like slashes, or in Grayfia's case an ice sword.

"Easy, we came here cause it was the nearest town to fix the car we have with the others, then there is the fact that we also came here to get some food, since it is around lunch, so basically that is it to be honest...should be stop them? They are making a scene, and even though there is no one around except the four of us, it is concerning what could happen if someone saw this, or we made enough damage where people might see this, and call the government." Issei asked Aphrodite, who was thinking about what he said, while watching both Grayfia and Athena destroying everything around the area.

"Yea, they are destroying a lot of the ground around them, as well as freezing everything." Aphrodite replied as she put up a barrier that protected herself, while Issei stay close to her so that he could not get hit by any attack from both Grayfia and Athena, while the two watched them blowing parts of the ground, and made ice like pillars, till Athena sliced them all, turning them into shards, and hit them at Grayfia, who made some fire magic to destroy the ice that was about to hit her.

"Then we might want to hurry, since their attacks are getting more dangerous by the minute, that and they are making more ways to kill people by reacting by instinct." Issei spoke in a worried tone, after seeing the two bleeding in front of each other.

"Definitely." Aphrodite agreed, as both her and Issei went to stop both women from killing each other.

(Flashback end)

"That is an interesting story..." Sona muttered, making Issei scoff.

"Yea, sure, I just left off the parts when they accidentally killed people with the shards, good part to that was that the shards killed sex offenders, so yea that is good, but that is besides the point, that and the fact we had to handcuff Athena till she started to socials, which actually begs the question, of what the hell did you two do to end up like this, cause if I am right with what I have been told, then you know something to what is happening to that terrorist group that Ophis made that one time, before abandoning it to live with me, so what happened?" Issei replied, before looking at both Athena and Aphrodite with calm looks, which actually scared the two to the core.

"We...might have found someone, that is causing the end of the world, and some other stuff, and in a three days a beast that God had the most hardest time killing will come here to our world and kill everyone." Athena muttered, causing Sona, Koneko, Akeno, and even Issei to freeze when they heard that, while also the devils flinch when the name 'God' was used.

"What have you two been doing?" Issei questioned the two, who looked away, but everyone in the room froze when they felt more people entering the house through magic circles.

"So I guess you found out..." Grayfia spoke up, making Issei look at her.

"You are getting everyone, then please tell me what is going on, if this is the reason why you have been leaving then I want to know what is happening and why you did this...I am concern for your safety after all, and I feel like it is my fault." Issei replied in a sadden tone, causing all the girls in the room to look at him in shock, before nodding their heads in agreement about what he said.

"Alright...we will tell you, after we get everyone." Serafall pipped in, which made Issei nod his head before walking away.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter done, now I hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions, then go ahead and ask, but other than that I hope you all liked the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time, so yea till next time.**

 **Harem - Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Hero and Monster**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but before anything else onto questions-**

 **Red Satoshi ketchum-thanks, and yes there will be Hulk vs Abomination.**

 **colton58503- I will try.**

 **Alright with that said and done it is time to get on to the usual,** **I do not own Highschool DxD, and I do not even own the story idea, that belongs to** **Jaune** **Uchiha, all I do is write, now with that said and done let's get this story started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Alright, since everyone is here, please tell us what is going on, and why did you keep this a secret from me?" Issei asked the girls in front of him, who looked at each other for a second, before looking at Issei with a bit of sadness showing in their eyes, while everyone else looked at them with looks that were screaming 'what is going on?', which Issei and the girls that were in front of him, which were Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Ophis, Penemue, Yasaka, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, and surprisingly Kuroka, while the leader of the other fractions from biblical fraction, to the Olympians, were all in the house that Issei owned.

"...We did want you to get depressed from using that form again." Grayfia told Issei, causing him to flinch in surprise when she said that, while everyone else looked at them in confusion, which Serafall noticed and frown a bit.

"It is a long strong, and this story involves how Issei met Penemue, Hestia, Freya, and two people that we rarely talk to these days, we talk to one more than the other, but that is due to their personalities and such." Serafall told everyone, making everyone look at Penemue in surprise, as they wanted to see how she would react, but the simple nod from her head confirmed it all, but they were even more surprised that Issei had four more girls that are sharing him, which two were goddess, but they were all wondering who the other two girls were.

"It is true, it was something else at the time, I am shocked that I am alive at the very moment." Penemue claimed, shocking everyone since they heard her voice became a bit bitter and scared.

"Can you explain it to us than, cause how are we suppose to understand what you are talking about if we have no idea on what is going on." Azazel stated, making the girls that originally were sharing Issei look at each other for a few seconds, before looking at everyone else.

"Fine, but it is not a good tale like the others, how we met was unique, but how Penemue and the last bit of girls met him was...in a really bad way...a way that could lead to the end of the world." Venelana told everyone, which confused almost everyone, except a few, but Issei left the room when Venelana said what she said.

(Flashback- 3 months after meeting Ophis)

"I can't thank you enough that you three came to help." Gabriel, spoke to Penemue, who was shrugging her shoulders, while next to her were two women, one was a woman with brown orange like hair, and was wearing a white robe that covered the top part of her head, her body was one that could match Yasaka if not greater since her curves looked as they were impossible to get, with brown eyes looking at Gabriel, and while she looked calm, she was actually having a really deadly aura around her, the person next to her was a woman with silver, almost white hair, and was wearing female warrior armor from the Norse fraction, as her body was a mix of Venelana and Penemue, with her silver-blue eyes looked around the area they were in, which looked to be a forest.

"So let me get this straight, a boy was with Ophis, but this boy is being shared between you girls...to be honest I do not know how to reply to this." Hestia told everyone, which made the girls sharing Issei look away, till Freya shook her head.

"Why are you questioning it? Love is love, there is nothing else to it, so why question that they like a boy that they share together, but you never told us what happened to this boy, and Ophis, well actually explain that one too, cause I do not understand what actually happened, or why we are helping a dragon god, that is making an army." Freya spoke with a confused voice when she continued speaking, causing Serafall to look at her for a second with a small sigh coming out of her mouth, then pointed up ahead.

"We are almost there anyway, what happened is an easy question, they were getting stuff for dinner, but when it took so long for them to get home, we got worried and we tried to find them,only to see the two of them being taken away, we were lucky enough that Issei gave us a way to track him and Ophis down, as for why is Ophis is with us, let's say she had a change of heart, besides the creepiest thing about this so called group is that she is not leading it, everyone else is, and she is just a power source." Searfall told the three girls that came, but when she was finished speaking their eyes were wide.

"Ok, I need you to repeat that, cause this is getting too much for me to handle." Penemue claimed, which made Gabriel, Grayfia, Serafall, Venelana, and Irina giggle at Penemue's reaction.

"That is it really, there is nothing to repeat, so come on, let's go save those two." Irina cheered, making the others smile, until they came to a cliff and saw the base.

"Ok, this is the place where Issei is helping Ophis, and the reason I am saying this is from the damage I can see, that and security cameras, but even so, there is only so much he can do by himself, so let's get in there and kick some ass!" Serafall spoke, before a green figure jumped towards them, while landing in front of them, but it made all the girl's fall to the ground, though they were able to see what did it, the girl's that were sharing Issei gasp when they saw that it was the Hulk, glowing a bright lime green like color, with his eyes flashing green, but the scary part was that nature around Hulk was starting to die, as Hulk was glaring at them, before slowly putting something down, to then jump into the base again, but what the girl's saw that was put on the ground was Ophis, who looked shocked and tired.

"Ophis! Are you alright? What happened? What happened to Issei?" The girls that were sharing Issei asked Ophis, who just looked at them for a second, giving them the look so that they could be quiet, while Penemue, Hestia, and Freya looked at what was going on in confusion and shock.

"...I do not know, I remember being put in situation that I would be force to give my energy to a lot of people, till Issei came in, but it went black after that, only for me to wake up to see Issei in that form, with the ground being destroyed and such, with what seems to be infinite power leaking out of him." Ophis explained the best she could do with a few coughs coming out of her mouth, making the girl's worry.

"That sounds freaky to be honest, but to be honest if Issei's power came from a radiation like source, then I believe that a form like that was made out of the energy that gave him the power in the first place, if that is the case then a lot of things will be destroy if his power keeps rising, but what makes me even more worried is what will happened to the planet if his power keeps on rising?" Gabriel spoke, before questioning the power of Issei's new form, till they were all brought out of their thoughts when the ground started to shake, and made large visible cracks.

"Ok! First that was the boy we are trying to save! Second, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Hestia called out, while everyone else was trying to get their bearings together, but instead they all flew to the air, and saw a glowing green figure standing in the middle of the base, till it all exploded, scaring the girls a bit.

"Ok, what the hell!" Penemue called out in shock, as they watched something walking, while making tons of damage to the earth with each step, shocking the girls.

"What is going on here!?" A woman called out, causing all the girls to turn around to look at a woman that had green hair, a light tan skin color, with gold like eyes, as she wore a green robe, that had a lush gold like stash, making all the girls look at her with wide eyes.

"Gaia! What are you doing here!" Freya asked the woman, now known as Gaia, who looked at the green light of energy walking around, causing a bunch of damage to the earth, making Gaia look at the figure with narrowed eyes.

"That thing, is destroying the earth, I have to destroy it." Gaia claimed, but before anyone could say anything, Gaia charged at Hulk as fast as she could, while making a bunch of tree like roots to hit Hulk, who just punched each attack, and destroyed it with one punch, which in the process burned the roots, scaring Gaia a bit, but she shook her head and made a bunch of boulders, but Hulk just destroyed them all before Gaia could use them, to only appear in front of Gaia, and try to punch her, which did not work, due to the fact that she protected herself for a second, till they were destroyed after the punch, shocking the goddess, as she fell and hit the ground hard, while Hulk roared, making a massive shock wave.

"HULK WILL KILL YOU!" Hulk screamed, as he jumped up and was about to punch Gaia into the ground, till a barrier was built to hold him inside by Serafall, Penemue, and Gabriel, which was cracking a bit, till Venelana joined in with both Irina, and Ophis soon joining as well, but cracks were still forming after a bit of time, since he kept getting angrier and angrier.

"Shit! That is a tone of power! Are you three going to help or what! I rather not die now, you know!" Penemue exclaimed, while looking at Freya, Hestia, and Gaia, who were looking at the girls making the barrier in shock, but soon Freya soon came in and help, with Hestia joining as well, but they soon felt the damage and strength that Hulk was putting in to his punches when he started to hit the barrier.

"WOW! You girls know how to pick a man!" Freya claimed, but all the girls looked at Gaia, who was making a bunch of weapons out of the materials of the earth.

"Gaia, don't! If you attack then you let him break out, and then we can't stop him if he breaks out of this barrier!" Serafall exclaimed, just as Gaia was about to charge and try to kill Hulk, but stopped when she heard what Serafall said, then sigh, and helped the girls, for a while, till they noticed that three people left, but did not care, except Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, and Venelana, who knew who they are, but did nothing, till they saw Hulk turned back into Issei, who was asleep.

"A boy? What is this! Why did that thing became a young boy!" Gaia exclaimed, making the girl's that were sharing Issei look at her with their eyes looking at the ground for a bit.

(Flashback end)

"And that is it, after that, we all talk and hangout, then they became close to Issei, and I think you can get the rest." Serafall told everyone, who all looked shocked to hear this, but soon Azazel gave a small chuckle.

"Interesting, he seems to get more powerful the more we hear about his past, so what does this have to do with anything?" Azazel questioned, but soon was silence, along with everyone else when they felt something cold nearby.

"That is simple, cause we killed all the people, except the last group, which has evil dragons, and the last being is a man that goes by Lucifer." A cold female voice spoke, and when they found out who was talking, they were surprised to see a really pale skin woman, with a black dress that looked like it belongs to the Grim Reaper, her hair was the darkest black ever known, her eyes were a sharp, cold grey color, while the scarlet of her eyes were black, but she had a body that could rival Gabriel.

"Morrigan, it has been a while." Issei spoke in a happy tone, when he returned, as the woman now known as Morrigan gave Issei a small almost non-visible smile.

"Yes that is true, but I am here to tell you about the situation at hand, I would not care, but since Issei will be put in harms way, I will tell you, that you will have trouble Issei, since Abomination will be there, because he wants some payback." Morrigan told Issei, who had his eyes widen at what she said.

'No...why him, if we want to win, then we need to work together, otherwise we are all doom.' Issei thought with a deep frown.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter done, now I hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions, then go ahead and ask, but other than that I hope you all liked the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time, so yea till next time.**

 **Harem - Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Hero and Monster**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but before anything else, I like to say that I get that the story is kinda confusing, but it is suppose to be kinda like a puzzle that has a bunch of random events that involves how Issei met whom, other than that, this still was not meant to be long, sadly there is if I have to say two or three chapters left before the end, but enough of that let's get this story going, I so not own Highschool DxD, or anything related to the Hulk, the story idea belongs to Jaune Uchiha, all I do is write, and with that said I hope you all enjoy the chapter, so enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"So this is it, the last fight that I might ever be apart of." Issei comments with a wry smile, but soon noticed that Ophis was looking at him with a small tilt of her head.

"You are wrong..." Ophis claimed, which surprised Issei a bit, as they heard an army of all the fractions coming, with all the leaders in the front, along with all the girls that are sharing Issei.

"...Maybe, your brother might want to fight me, cause you know I am close to having infinite power, so yea..." Issei replied with a shrug, but froze when he saw Ophis glaring at him with a dark look in her eyes.

"Baka-Red is not my brother, he never was and he never will be my brother, people might think it, but I do not consider or think of him as a brother." Ophis stated with a dark aura surrounding her, scaring Issei from just feeling it.

"Got it...but still it is amazing how far we have come." Issei said in a calm tone, which made Ophis look at him for a second, before nodding her head at what he has just said.

"Yes, we were different back then...and now here we are...don't lose to Abomination, it will be sad to see you die from that beast, a beast that does not deserve to live, a beast that has lost all of his senses and only follows his darkest of ambitions." Ophis told Issei, as he looked at her for a second, before giving her a warm smile.

"Sure, as long as you promise me that you will survive this mess as well, I do not want you to die anytime soon Ophis, especially against the apocalypse itself." Issei replied with a small smile, making Ophis nod her head slowly, before looking at Issei for a second, then walked away, confusing him greatly.

"Well that was a bit anticlimactic...I guess, thought that she was going to show some emotion, but I guess I was wrong...to this that this all started with an experiment gone wrong, leading me to meet four woman that were apart of the supernatural world, to meeting gods, and old friend and so much more...and to be honest I am not cursing my life, I am actually thankful...now I will win against Abomination I just have to, otherwise it is game over." Issei muttered to himself, while looking up and saw a battle field near, making him nervous, but he shook it off as he was starting to walk to wear the field was.

*A few hours later*

"Hmm...you know I know everyone's story from that group that knows Issei before everybody else did, but I do not know how he met that one woman, and possibly Kuroka." Azazel told Sirzechs, Michael, and Odin, who looked at him for a second, before looking at the group of girls that were talking to each other, and had to agree with Azazel on what he said for a moment.

"If you wanted to know, you could have asked." A voice spoke, shocking the leaders, till they noticed Issei was looking at them.

"Jeez! Issei you scared us for a second there! We might need to have to put a bell on you!" Azazel claimed, which made Issei raise an eyebrow at what he said, before shaking his head at what Azazel said.

"Whatever, but to answer your question Morrigan just appeared the day I used Word Breaker, and saw me as an interesting being that she liked, she was always blunt about it, surprised everyone when she said it, as for Kuroka...that was just luck to be honest, met her in a forest by a town that I was in, she was hungry and I gave her some food and water, so she hang around us for a while, till she joined Vali's team, since as she said before leaving that she did not want to get us in trouble, though it was hard to find time to talk to her, we still talk." Issei told the leaders, who blinked for a second, before shaking their heads.

"Only you Issei, only you." Azazel told Issei, making him tilt his head for a second, before looking around and saw everyone was ready to fight.

"So everyone here is ready to fight against the evil dragons and all that?" Issei asked the leaders, who nodded their heads at what Issei said.

"Yes, so are you ready to fight this Abomination...by the way who is this...guy?" Azazel replied, making Issei look at the sky for a few seconds.

"It is a big mistake that involves my DNA, I just wished I could fix it, but I can't, though to answer your question, Abomination is a man that wanted to get rid of me, but he lost himself to power, making him just as strong as me." Issei told Azazel, who looked at him with wide eyes.

"So that is why Ophis wants you to fight this so called Abomination." Azazel claimed, which Issei nodded his head.

"Yes, it is my problem to deal with, no one else, so when are we going to attack?" Issei asked Azazel, who looked at the sky for a second, before looking at Issei.

"A few minutes-" Azazel started till someone ran to the two, with a frighten look on their face, making both Issei and Azazel confused about what happened.

"Azazel! We are under attack by a brown, green, I do not know, but it is some type of monster and it is tearing through all of our people like nothing!" The person exclaimed, shocking both Issei and Azazel, who ran to where the chaos was happening, and saw what the person was talking about, but when Issei saw the so called monster, his eyes widen, till they both heard loud roars and saw a never ending army of dragons, that was coming right towards them, but they were brought out of their shock when they heard the so called 'monster's' foot steps and saw it was right in front of them.

"Issei Hyoudou...we meet again, but for the last time." The monster growled, causing Issei to narrow his eyes, with his eyes glowing green.

"Azazel help the others I got this, after all this is my fight and my fight alone." Issei told Azazel, who looked at him for a second, before nodding his head and went to go help the others, who were fighting off all the evil dragons with almost no struggle, with the original girls that were sharing Issei were at the front, doing some major damage to the army of dragons, which made Issei smile for a second, before looking at the so called 'monster' in front of him with a sharp glare.

"That was a foolish call, I am stronger than I was before, so this time I will beat you, and you will die." The 'monster' claimed, making Issei look at the beast for a second, before closing his eyes.

"I will not die here Abomination...I will survive, and I will beat you!" Issei roared, as he started to transform into the Hulk, and once the transformation was done, he roared at the so called 'monster' named Abomination, who just smirked and roared at Hulk, leading to the two charging at each other, and ended up punching each other across the face, but the out come was different than was expected, since Hulk was sent flying, while Abomination, was just shaking his head for a second, before running towards Hulk, and punched him in the chest, making Hulk crash into some dragons, which they tried to attack him, but he snapped their necks in one go, before running towards Abomination with rage over flowing him, leading to him punching Abomination in the face nonstop, making Abomination daze, till he was thrown into the ground, and was being stop on by Hulk, and he replied by grabbing his foot and threw him at a few dragons, who died when Hulk landed on their heads leading to them to become dead since their heads were crushed, and as he stood up he saw Abomination walking towards him with a smirk o his face.

"Just like always, compare to me you are weak, no matter what you will always will be weaker than me." Abomination claimed, which made Hulk growl.

"Hulk will crush you! Abomination!" Hulk roared, as he charged at Abomination, and started to deliver hard and fast blows, that were stronger and faster than before, shocking Abomination as he raised his arms up to block every hit, but in time he started to hear to crack like sounds coming from his arms, shocking him to the point that he had to stop the ground, and kick Hulk away, while looking at his arms.

"He is stronger...he actually might become the strongest, to bad he will never have the chance to." Abomination claimed with a smirk, while charging at Hulk once more, who also did the same thing, and it ended up with both of them starting to punch each other back and forth, while showing no mercy, and with every punch part of the ground started to break , which caught everyone's attention, but then they both jump back and started to grab all the dragons around them, and started to throw them, or hit them at the other.

"This is insane..." Irina muttered to everyone around her, who all agreed with what she said, but everyone became silent when they saw Hulk and Abomination were now in front of each other and were trying to push the other back, but in the end it turn out to be a stand still.

"Heh, you are impressive, but this is where you will die." Abomination claimed, as he started to overpower Hulk, who got even more angry every second, matching Abomination in power, till he then began to overpower Abomination and made him knee to the ground, leading to Hulk being able to kick Abomination's face, which made him fly and land in front of everyone, with loud cracks and snaps coming from his body.

"Hulk will crush you!" Hulk screamed, as he jumped onto Abomination, and started to beat him down like there was no tomorrow, leading to Abomination screaming in pain, till he found something, and grinned, before stabbing Hulk through his right arm, making Hulk scream in pain, before falling on the ground, making everyone concern to see if he was alright, but they soon backed away when they saw Abomination standing up and looked at everyone, and soon grinned, while looking at Hulk, as he stood up for a second, while holding his right arm.

"You have done well, but this is the end, I will kill everyone here, as you watch them suffer." Abomination told Hulk, who looked at him with wide eyes, while noticing he was walking towards Irina, making him growl.

"Hulk, will kill you!" Hulk roared, as he jumped on Abomination's back and grabbed him by the neck and started to chock Abomination, who was still after Irina, who became scared, leading to Hulk looking at Irina and everyone else, and saw fear in their eyes, while he looked at them, multiple people from the armies started to attack Abomination with everything they got, only to fail when they saw that he was still unfazed, shocking everyone, and it got worse when the leaders and everyone else started to get involved, only for every attack that hit Abomination barely did anything, making Hulk look at him for one second, to see that he was still after Irina, which made him growl, before he snapped Abomination's neck, which made a loud snap noise, surprising everyone, as Hulk looked towards the sky and roared.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter done, now I hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions, then go ahead and ask, but other than that I hope you all liked the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time, so yea till next time.**

 **Harem - Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Hero and Monster**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, and yea, nothing is going to change about Hulk except maybe in time, maybe the next chapter, but that is all I can really say, since I got this question a lot in my PM box, and I thought it might be good to answer now, but with that said I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything related to Hulk, other than this I hope you enjoy the story, and yea enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Alright, calm down Issei, there is nothing to fight left, just listen to the sound of my voice, and take a deep breath, you can do that right?" Irina spoke to Hulk, who was doing what she said, till they all heard a loud crack like sound, making everyone tense when they realized where the sound came from, the beast they were trying to make sure that would not come out of it's seal a five headed beast with different animal heads and is really large, 666, the Thriex.

"Yea, no, get mad otherwise we are going to die!" Serafall exclaimed, making Hulk roar, as he charged at the Thriex, only to be smacked away when one of the heads hit him, which made everyone shocked to see that happening.

"Alright, we need a new plan!" Azazel called out, before they heard Hulk roaring again, but this time instead of jumping at the beast, Hulk was throwing rocks boulders, and most things he could find on the ground so he can hit the beast with it.

"Hulk will kill you!" Hulk roared, as he was now making damage to 666, but every time he made at least a small or big amount of damage the beast just healed from it all, making Hulk madder with his attacks getting more powerful, and with them getting faster every second, but even with him getting stronger the more madder he got, the damage was still little to nothing, which kept making Hulk madder, as everyone just watched with wide eyes, just as 666 was now actually attacking Hulk by using it's heads, or tail to just hold him still just to attack him.

"Alright, I am going to go help him." Irina declared with narrowed eyes, with almost everyone agreeing with her.

"Why? He is winning, a random solider called out, till Hulk landed on him, crushing the solider, when Hulk just ran at 666 at an even faster pace than before, shocking everyone, as he jumped up in the air and punched 666 in the jaw, making a loud cracking sound to be heard from the beast's mouth, before Hulk was hit with a green magic beam, which actually made Hulk roar in pain when he hit the ground really hard, shocking everyone, but that only made the girl's sharing Issei angry, leading to them attacking 666, but the only people making damage were Ophis and the goddess's.

"How do we kill this thing!?" Irina exclaimed, after everyone threw whatever they had at the beast, only to get the result of it healing from every single attack that was shot at it, while shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"...There is a seal we could try, but we need time." Azazel spoke in a low voice, till they sensed something off, and they turned around to see Hulk glowing green, with his eyes becoming green as well, before roaring out loud, scaring everyone on how loud that roar was.

"World Breaker..." Everyone whispered, but the moment they said that Hulk jumped in the air, and punched one of 666's heads off it's body, leading to it exploding into nothingness, shocking them, but soon the head was heal and it made it look like nothing happened, making Hulk angry, which lead to him punching 666 at the main body part in the center breaking through it's body like it was nothing, and continued to do it every second, but unaware to Hulk every time he did this and landed on the ground a massive earthquake was made, and the ground was starting to break every second, plus every single body that was dead started to disintegrate every second along with the grass and plants, leaving nothing, shocking everyone who was watching this happen.

"We have to stop him, or get rid off 666 or else the world will be destroyed." Venelana told everyone, just as Hulk punched the ground when 666 tried to dogged his attack, leading to a giant crater being made that has no bottom to it, scaring everyone on how powerful Hulk has become, but when they looked at 666, they saw the beast was actually having trouble healing from all the damage Hulk did, surprising them greatly.

"His attacks in this form are really deadly, which is the good right now, since 666 is having trouble healing from the damage that was made." Ophis stated with a small nod, but quickly moved out of the was when a giant wave of deadly green energy almost hit her.

"Hulk will kill you!" Hulk screamed, while punching the ground hard, causing a really strong earthquake to be form, scaring everyone since it threw them all back, before Hulk jumped at 666 and ripped two of it's heads off and started to punch them even though they was slowly turning into ash, while 666 was slowly healing.

"Ise...please calm...down..." Irina muttered, before passing out, but Hulk heard her, and stopped for a moment, then looked at 666, as everyone was watching him wondering what he was about to do.

'What is he doing?' Is what everyone thought when they looked at Hulk, who just jump at 666 and actually attacked it by punching one of it's skulls, before ripping another head off, then went to the next and ripped it off, as the two heads, along with their necks that also came were destroyed, leading to Hulk grabbing the last head with a sharp growl.

"ATTACK NOW!" Hulk yelled at everyone, who looked at him with wide eyes, before nodding their heads and attacked 666 with their strongest attacks, but the damage was little to nothing, but this allowed Hulk to jump in the air as high as he can, making Ophis look at what happened with wide eyes, which soon Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, and Gabriel also had wide eyes as well when they realized what was going to happen.

"Hold it down!" Grayfia called out, making everyone look at her with wonder, but did what she said by blasting some attacks at the beast keeping it in one spot and kept their distance, which was a good thing since Hulk was falling from the sky inside of a green ball of energy, that was obviously deadly with his fist out, till he collided into 666, making a giant explosion which made everyone fly into random directions, just when a giant dust storm was made, making the females sharing Issei worried, along with a now awaken Irina, who saw what just happened, but the worst came when they saw literally nothing shocking everyone.

"Hello?" A voice called out, which made everyone look at each other, before they walked to where the battle was, and saw that there was a crater with a familiar teen with brown hair, and now green eyes stood in the middle with a harden look on his face, with his pants almost gone.

"Issei!" Everyone called out, as they went gown to where he was, while he gave a small smile at seeing them coming to him.

"Hey everyone, nice to see that you are all ok, cause that attack was crazy, I had no idea that it would make that much damage, even though I had no control of my body, and all I can do is remember it..." Issei spoke with a small smile still on his face, just when everyone landed in front of him, but they gasp when they saw the color of his eyes.

"Issei what happened to your eyes?" Rossweisse asked him with concern written all over her face, which confused Issei greatly.

"What are you talking about? What is wrong with my eyes?" Issei questioned, making everyone look at each other not knowing how to answer him.

"Issei, we need to check if you are fine, so i am asking just this once to let us examine you, there will be no blood test, there will just be a scanner and that is it, cause something is wrong, and I rather not have people threatening to kill me just to do it, so please." Azazel told Issei, who just narrowed his eyes for a second, before sighing and agreeing to what Azazel said about the test.

*A few hours later*

"Alright I have the results." Azazel spoke, as both him and Issei walked out of a room, with Issei wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and white sneakers, but his eyes were still green, making a few people wondering what was wrong with him.

"Alright so what is wrong?" Yasaka asked Azazel, who smirked a bit at Issei, who narrowed his eyes with a sharp look in his eyes, which made the girls worried.

"Well apparently his power is going crazy inside him, so for now he will have a bit of Hulk's personality, but he can't transform into the guy for a while, meaning for a while he is a normal person, who can do normal things, so congratulations girls, he can do things you want him to do for now." Azazel claimed with a smirk, shocking everyone, except Issei, who was glaring at the Fallen.

"I fucking hate you." Issei stated to Azazel, who just rolled his eyes at what Issei said, while everyone else looked at him with wide eyes since Issei rarely curses.

"Don't care, good luck on dealing with the girls, because you will need it." Azazel told Issei, who was about to say something, till he felt multiple hands on his shoulders, making his eyes widen when he realized who was doing it, and why.

"Now come Issei, we have a lot to talk about don't you agree." Venelana asked Issei, who was looking at all the girls who were sharing him with wide eyes, before he gulped in fear of what was going to happen.

"Oh shit..." Issei muttered, before the girls used a magic circle to be transported to some where else, leaving everyone else looking at the spot they were at with eyes filled with pity for what was going to happen to Issei.

"I feel sorry for him...I should have probably mentioned that those girls have a fifty percent chance of getting pregnant." Azazel muttered with a sly smirk, which made everyone shocked to hear what Azazel just said, and began to look to where Issei was to Azazel, before Sirzechs sighed in annoyance.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Sirzechs muttered, before walking to a bar, with Azazel and Michel joining him, while everyone else just went their own separate ways with awkward expressions on their faces.

*With Issei*

'Never thought this would happen to me, I thought I would never go through this, but apparently I am lucky.' Issei thought, as Irina was on top of him was moaning like crazy, while going up and down on Issei's dick entering her lower region, while besides the two were the knocked out naked bodies of Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Athena, Aphrodite, Amaterasu, Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka, and Morrigan, who were all in random positions, but Issei froze when he felt Irina tense up suddenly.

"CUMMING!" Irina cried out, before passing out, as her head fell onto Issei's chest, causing him to sigh with a smile on his face when he realized that he releasing into Irina, before going to sleep, till he heard his phone, and quickly grabbed it without moving Irina, and saw the text on his phone, making his eyes widen.

'FUCKING AZAZEL!' Issei thought in rage, before crushing the phone in his hands, then threw it in a trash can, before going to bed.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **One more...one more chapter after this it is over, so I hope that you all like the chapter, and if you have any questions than PM me or ask, other than that, I hope to see you all next time, so till next time.**

 **Harem - Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Hero and Monster**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Here it is the end, and I have to say that I had a nice time making this story for all of you, but one final reminder, I do not own Highschool** **DxD, or anything related to Hulk, other than this I hope you enjoy the last chapter for this story, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts** **'**

 ***Place/Time***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Issei, I need your help!" A female voice called out, which made Issei look around the beach he was at to look at a house nearby, that showed Irina standing there with a small smile on her face.

 _"Yep this is my life, after the fight against 666, and a extreme night with the girls, they became pregnant, shocking the females that were devils, before they both beat the crap out of Azazel and hugged him, but after two months of being pregnant I married all the girls, and we moved away from Japan to Hawaii...well for the honeymoon, but when we went back to Japan, we went to a place close to Kyoto, but is also nearby to a beach that we now own, which is did not cost much, but when the time came for the birth of the kids I was surprised to see that there were multiple kids, Irina had twins both male and female, Grayfia, Serafall, Penemue had one child that were all female, Gabriel also had twins, but they were both female, Rossweisse had a son, Gaia had amazingly triplets, two girls and one boy, Athena had a boy as well, Venelana had a female, Yasaka had a male, Aphrodite had a boy as well, Freya and Hestia both had twins, who were males, Ophis had a girl, Akeno and Sona both also had females, Ravel, Koneko and Kuroka had one child a boy, then finally Morrigan had triplets, two boys and a single girl, each one was born from their mother one day after another, which surprised me that all the girls did not give birth on the same day, though it was one of the happiest days of my life, through there are a few down to this, but there are some good parts, as for the kids and what they look like, the girls look like their mothers, but had mix hair problem leading to most of the girl's having their mother's hair color with a few strands of black hair, mainly on the right side but it is more like highlights than anything else, except for the few that had a mother with black hair, but the boys actually were somewhat normal, their hair color was a darker shade of their mother's, except Irina's son, who actually had the same color hair I originally had, but the biggest shock of all was the fact that all the kids had green eyes, surprising everyone, till the day after their birth, which I soon had my left eye became green, when we asked Azazel about it one time, he said my powers might have made them had green eyes, but that did not really answer the question of if they can do the same thing as me, but five years passed since them, and because of all of our jobs and so on it is amazing that we are now living a normal life, well as normal as you can get in the supernatural, but I think that this is my own happy ending, and ending that I can be the man my father could never be, who died from a heart attack, though I do not care to be honest, never really liked the guy, so yea, but now we find myself here with my familiy, the family that will never leave me, and I will always be there for." Issei monologue, as he entered the house._

"Hey there Issei, I need your help with the cake, since you know, it is the twins birthday." Irina told Issei, as she was wearing a white sun dress, while Issei was wearing black shorts, and a blue button up shirt that had short sleeves.

"Sure no problem, but where are the others?" Issei replied , which made Irina think about it for a second.

"They took the kids shopping I think, all I know is that they went to town to get things for dinner, but they should be back soon." Irina told Issei, as he was wearing some mittens and picked up a cake from the oven, before setting it on the stove, before going into the cabinet to get something, till he heard some laughing, making him look at the front door, as he saw all the girl's wearing clothes that fit them at the age they were all at, except that Akeno, Sona, and Koneko were wearing jeans and shirts that matched their hair, or in Sona's case was wearing a blue shirt, but when Issei looked at both Koneko and Ravel he saw that they were the same height as Irina five years ago, who now was now 5'11, while Issei was 6'5.

"We are back daddy!" The kids that were near the girl's that he was married to, making him smile, as he saw the girls wearing sundresses, while the boys wore shorts and sleeveless shirts.

 _"It might be new or weird, but to be honest I would not give this up for the world, not on my life, but I still wonder, do they have my power? The power I have to turn into the Hulk, or not? As far as I know they might have the strength I gain when I am angry, but what are you going to do, all I want to do is live the rest of my life my my family, nothing else nothing more, no more wars, no more battles, just spending time with my family." Issei monologue, just as he watched everyone doing their own thing with smiles on their faces._

 **End**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, the end of the story, now some of you might ask, is there going to be a squeal, or remake, or whatever, the answer is no, I am not ding any of that, the reason to this is simple, this was meant to be a short story, that mainly puts stuff together in time, but if you want to see another story, I am having two different story ideas coming up soon, but if you want some stories that will for sure will be active now, then try Red Dragons realization, and etc., two stories will be abandon because I really can't come up with anything better, and I can't really honestly try to remake it, I tried, but every time I did it stayed the same, became worse, or I do not know how to describe it, but yea, so this is a final farewell from this story, but I hope to hear from you all in my other stories, so farewell, or see you in another of my stories.**

 **Harem - Grayfia, Venelana, Serafall, Gabriel, Irina, Ophis, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Penemue, Akeno, Sona, Gaia, Aphrodite, Athena, Amaterasu, 'The Morrigan', Freya, Hestia, Ravel, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Hero and Monster**


End file.
